Days Gone Bye
by 8SunnyMoony8
Summary: ¿Como era la vida fuera de las instalaciones de CRUEL? . ¿Como se las arreglaban los sobrevivientes de la llamaradas? ¿Que era lo único que importaba para esas personas? Tori no lo sabía, pero en el caso de ella su familia era la prioridad numero uno.
1. Introduccion

**Hola. Esta será mi historia sobre una sobreviviente de las llamaradas, que ocurre en paralelo a la estadía de los chicos en Cruel, antes de que fuesen enviados al laberinto. No se asusten, ellos aparecerán más adelante! Si están muy ansiosos, creo que debería advertirles que eso no pasará dentro de poco.**

**Esta primera parte, más que un capítulo, se podría considerar una introducción, para entrar en tema y entender un poco la historia pasada de la protagonista. Con suerte el primer capítulo lo subiere el sábado o el domingo.**

**Tengo que mencionar también que la historia se dividirá en tres parte porque si no sería muy extensa. Y por cierto, el título de este es "Days Gone Bye", y para los que han leído o visto The Walking Dead esto tendrá un sentido. Por mi parte adoro la serie y por eso le he puesto el nombre del primer episodio a esta parte de la historia.**

**EN FÍN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Él día que llegué a mi nuevo hogar, acompañada únicamente con mi madre y un bebe en camino, tendría alrededor de dos años de edad, y quizás unos cuatro meses. Por ese entonces no entendía muy bien que ocurría. Según mi madre, solo me dedicaba a mirar mí alrededor, observándolo todo con mis enormes ojos avellana. Ella contaba entre divertida e intrigada que jamás lloré, lo cual nunca me resultó lógico, pero no la contradecía. A fin de cuentas su palabra era sagrada.

En esos momentos nos hallábamos haciendo nuestro supuestamente típico viaje anual por la carretera. Visitábamos algunos cuantos Estados para luego volver abatidas a casa pero con una gran satisfacción. Nadie en mi familia se caracterizaba por quedarse mucho tiempo quieta en un lugar y debe ser por ese motivo que mi madre organizaba los dichosos viajes. El de ese año sería corto. El pequeño Michael estaba en camino, de apenas algunas semanas. Lo médicos le habían prohibido recorrer las rutas en el auto como siempre, pero mi mama solo prometió que acortaría el trayecto… De una forma u de otra nunca regresamos a casa, las llamaradas solares llegaron hasta la tierra cuando nuestro auto se aproximaba a la que sería nuestra próxima ciudad de pertenencia, Kansas.

Aun me pregunto como hizo mi madre para salvarnos. Supongo que ese es uno de los motivos por la cual la admiro tanto. Ella no quiso hablar de eso por mucho tiempo, más del que me hubiera gustado, pero finalmente, cuando considero que ya era tiempo de contarme lo ocurrido, ella me dijo que nos metimos en plena ciudad y sin dudar, fue en busca de una estación de subtes para refugiarnos bajo tierra. Aun así, con los mejores esfuerzos, terminó con varias heridas al igual que yo. En mi brazo derecho tengo una gran quemadura que siempre oculto. Mi madre quedó mucho peor, pero nunca pareció importarle.

El relato decía que cuando salimos de los calurosos subterráneos, luego de un par de días de una hambruna casi total, alzamos nuestras cabezas al cielo y vimos cómo se había teñido de un naranja con manchas rojas. En conclusión, nuestras vidas y la del resto de los seres vivos habían dado un vuelco horriblemente inesperado. Algún tiempo después nos enteramos de que los polos se habían derretido, inundando completamente varias ciudades. Entre ellas Nueva Orleans, mi ciudad de origen.

Mi hermano nació nueve meses después, en un hospital casi destruido. Apenas tenían los recursos necesarios y se puede decir que por poco no los perdí a ambos aquel día. Yo había cumplido los tres hacía ya un mes.

Como unos doce años después, nos hallábamos los tres instalados en una de las casas a las afuera del centro de la ciudad. Había sido abandonada después de las llamaradas. Probablemente sus propietarios habrían fallecido… La gente se había esforzado por reconstruir sus vidas pero ya nada importaba, muchos se suicidaban, otros simplemente morían por causas naturales.

La ciudad había creado grandes muros para alejarnos de todo. Ciertamente era una suerte que no tuviéramos ni amigos ni familiares cercanos. Los habríamos dejado a todos.

La casa era una típica vivienda bien arreglada, en una calle con pendiente. Por esa zona, todas eran iguales y estaban una al lado de la otra. Se notaba que sus dueños se habían esmerado mucho en arreglarla, lo cual causaba bastante tristeza si se lo pone uno a pensar. Tanto esfuerzo en vano… Cuando nos la asignaron estaba un poco abandonada pero bien decorada y tenía todo lo esencial. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos allí los muebles no variaron, pero mi madre quitó todos los cuadros de la antigua familia, los puso en una caja y los guardo en el ático.

Ella nos crio lo mejor que pudo, tratando de prepararnos para lo peor… Cuando la enfermedad se propagó por la población, nos obligó a usar mascaras constantemente y aprender a defendernos. Bueno, no a los dos, Michael nunca se interesó en eso, pero le encantaba verme ir a algún lugar alejado, como un baldío, y practicar con nuestra mamá…. Ella era la mujer más decidida y valiente que jamás conocí. Tenía unos ojos enormes color avellana con grandes pestañas. En eso éramos idénticas. Mi hermano tenía los ojos azules contrastando con su cabellera marrón oscuro. Debía tener los ojos de mi padre. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque cada vez que tocábamos el tema de los ojos de Michael mi madre desviaba la conversación, como si fuese pecado hablar sobre ello. Aun hoy me pregunto cuál habrá sido el destino de ese hombre… Supongo que no debería, a fin y al cabo nos abandonó apenas se enteró de que tendría un segundo hijo.

La verdad es que éramos un trio de raros. Mi madre era bajita, delgada al extremo, pelo corto y levemente ondulado. Mikey también era bajo y su peso iba en aumento. Para ser honesta, era el consentido y cada vez que escaseaba comida yo le daba la mía, aunque él se quejaba eh insistía que no era justo, terminaba por aceptar. Finalmente estaba yo. Llegaría a un metro sesenta, como mucho. Flaca. Sin músculos. Mis orejas eran pequeñas al igual que mi nariz. Mi labio inferior era mucho más grande comparado con el de arriba lo cual me hacía sentir rara aunque para mi mama era algo lindo… Tenía unas grandes cejas un poco disparejas. Mi pelo era de un castaño oscuro con toques cenizas que me pasaba unos cuantos centímetros los hombros. Siempre despeinado, alborotado, supongo que lo único que apreciaba de este era que bajo el sol algunos mechones se tornaban dorados. La verdad es que no me gustó nunca tener ondas pero a mi madre le encantaba… bueno, era una madre, por supuesto que yo era hermosa ante sus ojos. Pero aun así siempre prefería llevarlo atado, aun cuando eso significaba resaltar mi rostro, el cual, según yo –y algunos otros chicos de la ciudad - no era muy agraciado.

Mi madre, en esos doce años, consiguió un trabajo que no tenía mala paga pero obviamente eso se debía a algo. No muchos se arriesgaban a tomarlo, aun cuando sabían que morirían de hambre o frio, o por cualquier cosa. Simplemente era un trabajo horrible, y siempre se lo dije. Se dedicaba, en pocas palabras, a explorar el más allá de los muros, buscando quien sabe qué cosa. Tal vez sobrevivientes, pero era más probables que recursos.

A la edad de ocho años, mi madre me confió a Mike, para que yo lo cuidase durante el día, mientras ella se ausentaba. De esa manera comenzó a crearse una rutina, la cual, puedo decir, no aprecié lo suficiente en su debido tiempo. Ella se despedía de nosotros por la mañana, cuando por lo general mi hermano dormía y yo estaba juntando fuerzas para levantarme y hacer el desayuno, para luego volver a la noche. Usualmente la recibíamos con la cena ya servida. Extraño esos momentos en familia, ella amaba contarnos todo lo que había vivido en el transcurso del día mientras que nosotros adorábamos escucharla. Era como el cuento perfecto antes de dormir.

Sin embargo, un día lo cambio todo…


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Hay muchas cosas de mi antigua vida que adoraría recuperar. Algunas más importantes que otra, claro está. Pero sin duda, extrañaba hasta las cosas más comunes, como tener que levantarme casi de madrugada, despedir a mi madre, acomodar toda la casa, bañarme y, finalmente, estar lista y preparada para hacer el desayuno.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro cuando yo abría mis adormilados ojos. Los ronquidos de Mike eran una de las causas por las cuales me había despertado, sin embargo, lo habría tenido que hacer de cualquier forma, es como si tuviese una alarma incorporada a mi organismo.

Con pereza me senté mientras frotaba mis ojos. Otro ronquido. Suspiré y decidí tomar la almohada para arrojársela a mi hermano. Mike se hallaba en un colchón ubicado al lado de mi cama. No debería estar allí, pero ya era costumbre encontrármelo alguna que otra madrugada. La primera vez que dejó su cuarto para venir con migo, lo termine pisando sin querer. Creo que grité, lo cual no me enorgullece mucho. Pero no me pueden culpar, al fin y al cabo era muy temprano, yo estaba durmiendo y… ¿Cómo reaccionaría cualquier persona si siente que pisa a alguien cuando intenta bajarse de la cama?

-¡Auch!- Se quejó mi hermano devolviéndome la almohada de la misma forma en que yo se la tiré. Colocó su cabeza bajo su propio almohadón. –Es muy temprano.- Sentenció con una voz totalmente adormilada.

-¿No te quieres ir a tu propia habitación?- Le dije poniendo mi pie sobre su cuerpo y sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Basta.- Volvió a refunfuñar con voz de niño pequeño.

-No te quejes, tu eres el que viene a dormir aquí.- Le conteste bajando de un salto de donde hace unos minutos dormía tranquilamente. Brinqué, pasando arriba de mi hermano, tratando de no golpearlo, y me dirigí a la cocina antes de oír otra palabra por parte de Mike.

Cuando él tenía cinco años y yo ocho, se mudó a mi habitación por primera vez. Decía que tenía mucho miedo de estar solo en la oscuridad. Era la época por la cual mi madre había comenzado a dejarme a cargo. No confiaba en nadie en la ciudad, y siguió sin hacerlo por mucho tiempo, a excepción de algún que otro compañero de trabajo.

Descendí las escaleras para encontrarme a mi mamá poniéndose la campera delante de la puerta de entrada.

-Ya desayunaste, supongo.- Le dije con un gesto torpe que delataba mi cansancio.

-Hola.- Me saludo sonriente, mientras se colocaba la bufanda azul tejida a mano. Besó mi frente, siendo esa su forma de decime "Buenos días".

Bostece y le deseé suerte como siempre lo hacía. Ella me sonrió y abrió la puerta. Una ráfaga de viento se filtró adentro de la casa.

-Nos vemos.- Comentó antes de desaparecer.

Luego de que la puerta principal se hubiera cerrado suspiré a la vez que pasaba una mano sobre mi cara. No quería mirar la hora.

-Okey, aquí vamos.- Murmure observando el desorden que me rodeaba.

Estuve tentada de arrojarme al sillón para seguir durmiendo, pero supe cómo controlarme. Me dediqué a limpiar y a acomodar todo el sitio esforzándome lo más posible para no despertar a Mike.

Mientras pasaba la escoba por debajo de los sillones me distraje viendo como desde la ventana se podía apreciar la forma en la que el cielo se iluminaba cada vez más y más. Iba a hacer un bello día sin dudas.

Luego de la rápida limpieza me fui directo al baño a ducharme. Esa era la única manera que conocía de despertarme correctamente. Amaba estar bajo el agua caliente. No había nada más placentero que eso. Era como si algo me dijera que podía quedarme allí por años y aun así todo estaría bien. Sin embargo no podía hacer eso. Tenía que alimentar a mi hermano, comprar, estudiar, y repetirlo todo de nuevo. Día tras día.

Cuando bajé a la cocina otra vez me halle a mi hermano sentado en la mesa, aguardando por mí. Todavía llevaba su piyama.

-¿No te puedes cambiar de una vez?- Le dije solo con la intención de molestarlo, mientras me acercaba a la heladera para comenzar con el desayuno.

-Luego.- Contestó distraído Mike.

Me detuve tan solo unos segundos para observarlo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la ventana. El sol era el protagonista del día. No se podía negar que era bello. Pero cuanto más lejos se encontrara esa bola de fuego gigante, mejor.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté al fin, extrañada por el sospechoso comportamiento de Michael.

-Nada.- Susurró cabizbajo.

-Díselo a tu cara.- Contesté tratando de animarlo un poco. No funciono.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Mike seguía sin contarme que ocurría. Decidí dejarlo en paz. No era mi intención presionarlo, él ya se abriría con migo, como siempre lo hacía. Me despedí de él para dirigirme al centro. Le rogué que se cambiara, pero algo dentro de mí sabía que eso no ocurriría.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que están dedicando una parte de su valioso tiempo a leer mi fic. La verdad significa una inmensidad para mí! Cualquier comentario siempre viene bien, de modo que si tienen algo que decirme, no duden en hacerlo!**

**Por cierto, creo que tengo que aclarar que algunos capítulos estarán narrados en tercera persona, como este por ejemplo. **

**Solo eso. Espero que les guste!**

El hombre gritó de dolor un segundo antes de caer al suelo. El sonido del impacto contra la sucia y fría calle hizo un eco terrorífico en los oídos de Tori.

Tragó saliva. No sentía lastima, ni pena, ni siquiera un rastro de compasión. Solo alivio de no haber sido ella la que se encontrase en el piso. Y tampoco se avergonzó de ello.

El hombre gruñía de dolor y luego de unos instantes de estar retorciéndose, terminó por escupir sangre.

-¡El espectáculo se acabó, larganse!

Dejo escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Le había tocado la mala suerte de haberse encontrado parada junto al señor. Un solo paso más del guardia y ella hubiese sido la elegida para recibir la golpiza del martes por la mañana.

La fila comenzó a dispersarse, y ella no dudo en alejarse lo más rápido que pudo tanto del mercado, como de ese hombre malherido. Comenzó a caminar por los interminables pasillos de la ciudad, mientras se dirigía a su hogar. Saludo a un par de vendedores amigos que le conseguían mercancías a menor precio. Todo gracias al flamante trabajo de su madre. Sin embargo el hombre de barba blanca y ojos saltones la trataba de ladrona y delincuente. Él tenía un puesto de fruta en la esquina de la calle 42. No es como si ella fuese una mente criminal. Solo robaba cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado difíciles. Pero en ese momento ese no era el caso. En lo más mínimo. Aun así, al pasar por la calle 42 no dudo en esconder una manzana bajo su abrigo. Miro con desprecio al vendedor de barba blanca antes de seguir su camino. Por unos instantes deseo que él hubiese sido el hombre golpeado por los policías.

Dejo que sus pies avanzaran a toda velocidad, mientras descendía la empinada calle Wellington. Era empedrada, lo que dificultaba más caminar sin resbalarse. Pero luego de haber vivido toda su vida en aquel barrio, ella podría haberla bajado corriendo y con los ojos cerrados, sin siquiera tropezarse una sola vez. Al llegar al final dobló a la derecha. Sacó la manzana de su escondite, se quitó el barbijo molesto de su rostro, y le dio un buen mordisco a la brillante fruta. Era un hermoso día sin dudas. Claro, todos estaban en peligro de contagiarse una enfermedad mortal, pero eso ya era algo cotidiano.

Después de caminar una cuadra se detuvo frente a un dúplex antiguo. _Hogar dulce hogar._

Mordió otra vez la manzana, y la sostuvo en su boca con un equilibrio digno de admiración, mientras hurgaba en sus prendas en busca de las llaves. Sin embargo su incursión a los sucios y desvencijados bolsillos de la campera, fue innecesaria, dado que la puerta se abrió delante de ella dejando al descubierto a su hermano con cara de dormido y aún con el pijama puesto.

-Hola.- Dijo entre bostezos el niño.

Tori tomó la manzana de su boca y le sonrió. De seguro Mike había aprovechado su ausencia para ir a dormir un rato más.

-¡Hola, y buenos días!

Entró a la casa sacudiéndole al pelo a su hermano menor, aun cuando este se encontraba totalmente despeinado.

Ella avanzó hasta la sala de estar y dejó caer su bolso en uno de los sillones. Junto a este, el barbijo.

-¿Me trajiste algo?

La chica sonrió sin siquiera ver al niño.

-Quizás…- Contestó juguetonamente.

Metió su mano dentro la mochila verde. Sus dedos se encontraron con un par de libros viejos, dinero, y lo que sería la cena de esa noche. Finalmente halló lo que estaba buscando.

Con una gran sonrisa la muchacha sacó una barra de chocolate en perfecto estado.

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron por completo, y de ellos se borró cualquier rastro que podía haber quedado de adormilamiento. Casi corriendo, se abalanzó hacia su hermana mayor, pero esta lo detuvo con una mirada severa.

-¿Reglas?

-Limpio los cuartos, me quedo en casa, no molesto mientras lees, o haces de comer y…. y…

-¿y?

-¡Oh! Y No me quedo hasta tarde leyendo comics.

-Falta algo.

-¿Falta algo? ¿Qué….?

-No le dices a mamá.- Finalizó la chica son una expresión cómplice mientras le daba el chocolate a su hermano.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-Tan solo no dejes que la azúcar se te vaya al cerebro.

Con un asentimiento frenético de cabeza, el niño se fue a sentar a otro de los sofás que se encontraban en la sala.

-¿Algo nuevo?- Preguntó, como siempre lo hacía, curioso de saber las novedades del mundo exterior.

-No mucho….- Dijo ella mientras su hermano le daba un buen mordisco a la barra de chocolate.-Me pararon en una de las filas.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó obviamente alarmado por la declaración de su hermana.

-Si, tonto. ¿Estoy aquí, cierto? Pero estuvo cerca. Agarraron al hombre que estaba a mi lado, el sujeto se había robado una botella de licor, y un maldito paquete de cigarrillos. Era un auténtico idiota… si aunque sea hubiera sido comida. Pero no. El estúpido robó para seguirse intoxicando con esa basura.

-¿Y tú habías robado algo?

-Si, lo que estas comiendo.

El niño se detuvo a la mitad de un mordisco. Alejó la barra de sus dientes y la examino con un dejo de culpabilidad y miedo.

-Oye.- Tori se acercó a su hermano.-Cambia esa cara en este instante.

-Pe…pero. Si te hubieran atrapado a ti… solo por esto…

-Hey, basta.- La chica se arrodillo en el suelo y tomo la mano libre de su pequeño y adorable hermano menor.-Ya hablamos de esto. Las decisiones que yo tomo no te tienen que afectar. Tan solo disfruta de tu regalo y no pienses en lo que pudo haber pasado. Eso nunca sirve de nada. Créeme, es solo un callejón sin salida.

-Okey.

La joven sonrió dulcemente y le apretó fuertemente la mano a su hermano por unos segundos.

-Te quiero Michael.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Genial, entonces por favor ve a bañarte porque apestas.

El niño comenzó a reírse sin control. Cuando se logró tranquilizar le dio un buen mordisco a la barra, y con este la dio por finalizada. Le entregó la envoltura a su hermana y se paró para dirigirse al piso de arriba.

-Y Michael…- Prosiguió Tori mientras se dirigía al cesto más cercano con el objetivo de tirar el papel.- Cuando termines, no te atrevas a ponerte el pijama otra vez.

El niño pequeño gruñó obviamente fastidiado por el pedido de su hermana. Y con la cabeza gacha, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Tori negó con la cabeza sin poder ocultar su sonrisa en los labios. Luego de haber arrojado a la basura el envoltorio se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con una vista plena de la cocina.

-De acuerdo, aquí vamos.- Dijo en un suspiro mientras se ponía pensar que podía hacer para el almuerzo


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Tercer capítulo! **

**Otra vez, gracias por leer. Significa mucho para mí. Creo que tengo que decirles, este será probablemente el último capítulo "tranquilo" de modo que disfrútenlo mucho!**

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Mi hermano hizo sus quehaceres y yo los míos, para luego dedicarnos a disfrutar el día, inmersos en nuestras respectivas actividades. Por mi parte fui al terreno baldío ubicado a unas cuantas cuadras de mi hogar para proseguir con mi práctica de tiro. Mi madre se había estado avocando a la tarea intensiva de enseñarme el arte de disparar, y no es por presumir, pero no lo hacía nada mal. Tenía una buena postura y una excelente puntería, sin embargo mi madre era mejor. Y por eso debía seguir practicando, para impresionarla.

Luego de una hora disparando a latas oxidadas colocadas estratégicamente sobre un muro a medio derribar, decidí que podía seguir con el perfeccionamiento de mi puntería otro día. Aún tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerles la comida a mi hermano y a mi madre, por lo que perfectamente podía arrojarme a mi cama y relajarme mientras leía algunos de mis libros. Y hacía, hasta que Mike comenzó a distraerme. Podía escuchar a mi hermano haciendo comentarios en voz alta sobre lo que leía en los comics. Al principio era gracioso, pero luego de unos cuantos minutos me fue imposible concentrarme en la lectura.

-¡Michael!- Exclamé gritando mientras golpeaba con mi puño la pared.

Mi hermano quedo en silencio por solo unos segundos, hasta que una risa incontrolable provino se su habitación. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. No tenía sentido seguir con la lectura. Había estado releyendo el mismo párrafo por diez minutos, intentando encontrarle sentido. Me levanté arrojando mi material de lectura sobre la cama y me dirigí al cuarto continuo.

Sentado en el suelo estaba mi hermano, rodeado de miles de historietas de diversos colores. Me apoyé contra el marco de la habitación y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunté, mientras sentía como la irritación se estaba disipando.

-¡Mira!- Mike levantó uno de sus tesoros. En la tapa había una chica de pelo largo y castaño, cuyo cinturón portaba diversas armas. En sus manos se veían dos pistolas que brillaban bajo el sol. Me aproximé un poco más hasta que por fin opté por sentarme junto a mi hermano. Tomé el comic que el niño me ofrecía y lo observé con más detenimiento. Unas letras amarillas atravesaban la historitas de forma horizontal.

-_"Nuestros últimos días"_, eso suena inspirador.- Comenté en voz baja.

-¡No, no! ¡Espera! ¡Es genial! ¡Créeme!- Mike me arrebató el comic y comenzó a pasar las paginas adelante de mi cara. Mi cabeza apenas podía procesar la cantidad de imágenes que veía en tan solo unos segundos. – Es sobre una sociedad post apocalíptica en donde apenas hay sobrevivientes. Ella se llama Lucy y no es como todos los héroes de historietas. Es distinta.

-Es una chica.- Acoté con una sonrisa presumida.

-Sí, sí, pero hay más que solo eso. Ella es simplemente la chica más ruda y graciosa del mundo entero. La historia está repleta de acción, suspenso y momentos graciosos. Es simplemente genial… y la mejor parte es que…

De pronto Michael calló y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál es la mejor parte?

-Bueno… Ella se parece a ti.

Me lo quede mirando unos segundos, no muy segura de cómo debía reaccionar. ¿Mi hermano creía que yo era una heroína? Tragué saliva mientras focalizaba mi mirada en un punto lejano para no enfrentarme con los ojos de Mike.

-Wow… Gracias.- Conteste finalmente sintiéndome incómoda.

-Se que tu no lo crees.

Miré al niño confundida. Él tenía la vista clavada en su historieta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que podrías ser la heroína de un comic.- Dijo mientras arrugaba distraídamente el tomo de _"Nuestros últimos días". - _Pero yo sí. Y mamá de seguro que también.

-Gracias.- Repetí con más convicción, sin embargo todos mis sentidos me decían que ese era un honor del cual no era digna. -¿Me la prestas? Me gustaría leerla cuando tenga tiempo.

No hizo falta repetirlo, Mike me entregó inmediatamente su comic, mientras yo me levantaba del suelo.

-Ahora iré a hacer la comida, si te parece bien.

Él asintió distraídamente con la cabeza mientras tomaba otra de sus historietas.

**Como dije al comienzo, este probablemente sea el último capítulo "feliz". Lo siento.**


	5. Capitulo 4

Ya entrada la noche, Mike y yo nos encontrábamos sentados a la mesa, cenando mientras esperábamos a que mamá llegase a casa. Mi hermano estaba sumamente entusiasmado por el hecho de que en tan solo una semana y media yo cumpliría los catorce años. Probablemente se encontrase mil veces más emocionado que yo.

-Comeremos pastel y decoraremos la casa y… y…

-Okey.- Lo detuve poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.- No se habla con la boca llena, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

- ¿Quizás un par más?- Contesto poniéndome su típica cara de cachorro. Yo le contesté pasándole mi mano entera por su rostro, lo que causo que el niño comenzara a quejarse.- ¡Ya déjame!- Exclamó divertido, apartándome de él.

-Esa cara funcionará con mamá, pero no con migo. Ahora come de una vez.- Le incité conteniendo la risa.

-De acuerdo.- Contestó Mike, pero su autocontrol no duró mucho porque enseguida siguió hablando.- Dime, ¿Cómo te fue con tu practica?

-Bien supongo.- Respondí alzando mis hombros.- En realidad necesito que mamá este conmigo si realmente quiero mejorar, sola me es imposible.

-¡Yo te puedo ayudar!

-Sí, claro.- Ambos reímos, sin embargo mis ojos se focalizaron por un instante en el reloj de la pared. Se estaba haciendo tarde ¿Dónde estaba nuestra madre?- ¿Y tú? ¿Hiciste algo divertido hoy?- Necesitaba seguir la conversación o mi cabeza comenzaría a jugarme una mala pasada. No había que preocuparse. Ella atravesaría la puerta en cualquier momento.

-¿Yo? Nada…- De pronto mi hermano había perdido el interés en hablar…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Otro silencio ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-¿Estás seguro? Porque de hecho hoy a la mañana te noté bastante extraño. ¿Enserio no quieres contarme que ocurre?

Mike se me quedo mirando con sus enormes ojos azules, sin decir una palabra.

-Es un secreto.- Contestó por fin acomodándose incómodamente en su silla.

-¿Qué clase de secreto es para que no me lo puedas contar? Soy tu hermana.- No pretendía abrumarlo, simplemente era genuina preocupación.

-Te vas a enojar.- Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Enojar? Sabes que yo nunca me enojo contigo, a menos claro que…

Entonces lo entendí. Dejé caer mis cubiertos en el plato y me apoyé contra el respaldo de mi asiento.

-¿Qué hiciste Mike? Saliste afuera, ¿Verdad?- Mi voz era demasiado tranquila.

-Ayer…- Comenzó contando el niño.- Los demás chicos del barrio vinieron a preguntarme si quería jugar con ellos, cuando ni mamá ni tu estaban en casa…. Les dijo que no. Inventé que me sentía mal… Pero no me los pude sacar de la cabeza. ¿Okey? Así que hoy fui a jugar con ellos mientras tú estabas practicando. Lo siento.

El clima se volvió repentinamente tenso. Tragué saliva con la intención se calmar mi repentina rabia hacia mi hermano, sin embargo no surgió el efecto deseado.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Mi voz seguía baja, pero en cuestión de segundos su volumen aumentó peligrosamente.- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Decirte que no fue nada, darte un beso y mandarte a la cama? ¿Es eso? No Mike, hiciste una idiotez. Enserio creí que había quedado claro cuando estuvimos a punto de mudarnos por esos estúpidos niños que no dejaban de acosarte.

-Eso fue hace tres años.- Trató de defenderse mi hermano, pero yo estaba demasiado enfadada.

-¿Y eso acaso importa? ¡Es la misma maldita situación! ¿Qué no lo puedes ver?

-¡Ellos son diferentes! Además no les contaría nunca. ¿Por qué ni tú ni mama pueden confiar en que no diré nada?

-¡Porque te conocemos! ¡Rayos Mike! Eres el niño más inocente eh ingenuo que existe, por supuesto que para ti esos chicos son diferentes. ¿Pero cómo puedes estar seguro? ¿Eh? ¡Ni siquiera los conoces! ¿Qué tal si ellos ya lo saben? ¿No pensaste que tal vez la única razón por la cual se quieren juntar contigo es para hacerte daño con algunas de sus bromas pesadas?

-No. No pensé en ello.- Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿Es que acaso no recuerdas como molieron a golpe a ese niño hace dos años? ¿O cómo matan todos los días a personas como tú? – Hice una pausa para observar a mi hermano. Su mirada estaba clavada en el plato. Parecía estar haciendo esfuerzo monumental por no llorar. Fue entonces cuando dije las palabras que desataron la ira de Michael.- ¿O es que acaso quieres que C.R.U.E.L te lleve?

En un segundo Mike se paró, causando que su silla cayese al suelo con un gran estrépito. Me tiré para atrás, sobresaltada por su repentina reacción.

-¡No quiero ser como tú! ¡No quiero ser un marginado! ¡Lo único que quiero es tener amigos! ¡Quiero tener una vida!

-¿Crees que yo no la tengo?

- ¡Estoy seguro de que tu no la tienes! ¿Acaso viste a las demás chicas de tu edad? Claro, todas saben defenderse por sí solas y manejar armas, como todos en esta maldita ciudad, ¡Pero no dejan que esa sea toda su vida!

Esta vez fui yo la que se paró de repente dándole un buen golpe a la mesa con mi mano abierta.

-¡Pues si ellas tuvieran una madre que está afuera todo el día y un hermano indefenso eh inmune entonces te aseguro que harían lo mismo que yo!

-¡Como sea, no tiene caso hablar contigo!

Mi hermano menor se alejó de mí, abandonando la concina.

-¡Michael vuelve aquí!- Exclamé enfurecida.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Acto seguido pude oír sus veloces pisadas subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Maldición!- Me senté de nuevo, para luego pasarme la mano por la cara. Decir que estaba exhausta era poco.

Mi comida se había enfriado, y lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio de la pequeña cocina era el ruido característico del reloj de pared. Me esforcé por no pensar en la tardanza evidente de mi madre, o en la discusión con Michael. Pero a mi cerebro le encantaba hacerme pasar malos ratos.

Decidí optar por lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Leer el dichoso comic de mi hermano. Me quedé allí sentada, leyendo el corto pero sorprendentemente entretenido material de lectura. No era de mi estilo pero servía para hacerme olvidar la horrible situación en la que me encontraba. ¿Enserio Mike creía que yo podía ser como Lucy? ¿Tan buen concepto tenía de mí? De seguro eso había cambiado luego de nuestra confrontación. _Rayos_, pensé, _me comporté como una idiota_.

Antes de darme cuenta caí en un sueño extremadamente profundo. Si no fuese por el ruido sordo de alguien llamando a la puerta de entrada, jamás hubiese sido posible que me despertara antes de que el sol asomara en el cielo.

Ya había comenzado a hacer frio en la casa, cuando me incorporé de la silla, estirándome. Todos mis músculos estaban adoloridos.

Los nudillos del que parecía un hombre enorme volvieron a golpear la puerta, resonando por todas partes.

-¿Mamá?

Era una pregunta estúpida y lo sabía.

Llegué hasta la entrada frotando con pereza mis ojos. Me asome por la mirilla, y pude distinguir a un grupo de personas conformado por hombres y mujeres. Todos usaban uniforme militar.

Destrabé la puerta, dudando unos instantes si abrirla o no a aquel grupo de extraños, hasta que finalmente me rendí al llamado insistente.

Un hombre de aspecto tosco y contextura fornida me miró con sus ojos oscuros y pude sentir como el corazón se me helaba. ¿Por qué rayos había abierto?

-¿Señorita Evans?

-Sí, soy yo.-Conteste aún con mi mano en el pomo opaco de la entrada.

-Usted y su hermano deberán acompañarnos.

-¿Ella está bien?- No dude en preguntar.

El sujeto abrió la boca, pero una mujer se le adelantó.

-Es rutina.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa falsa.- Ve por tu hermano.- Prosiguió poniéndose seria.

Retrocedí unos pasos y tragué saliva. Realmente quería hacerles daño a aquellas personas. Pero más deseaba abrazar a mi madre.

Dí la vuelta y me dirigí a las escaleras. Tenía una mano apoyada en el barandal, cuando lo vi. Solo había bastado levantar la mirada para encontrarme con Mike sentado en los escalones más altos, rodeado de una oscuridad caso absoluta. Sus ojos vidriosos parecían dos faros en la noche, y alumbraban de lleno en mí.

-¿Dónde está mamá?


	6. Capitulo 5

10 años antes

Tori se quedó sentada en el sofá, balanceando sus piernas nerviosamente. Las indicaciones habían sido claras. "Quédate ahí mientras voy a abrir la puerta". Siempre le hacía caso a su madre, aunque el miedo se apoderaba lentamente de ella. Lo que fueron segundos pareció una eternidad para la niña de cuatro años. ¿Cómo serían los hombres del ejército? ¿Le harían doler? ¿Y si el resultado decepcionaba a su madre? Tampoco podía olvidar al bebe de la familia. Mickey era transportado de un lado a otro de la casa por su madre. ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Su mamá lo querría más si fuese inmune? No. Su ella los amaba por igual… ¿Pero y si…?

Antes de que sus pensamientos paranoicos se apoderasen de ella, su madre reapareció en la sala de estar, cargando a upas al pequeño ser humano a quien Tori llamaba hermano. Detrás de la mujer, dos hombres vestidos con ropas militares y barbijos aparecieron.

-Entonces.- Comenzó hablando su madre.- Ella es mi hija Tori.

-Le haremos la prueba en un minuto, pero empezaremos con usted si no lo molesta.

-¿Con migo? Sí, claro, aguarde un segundo.-La mujer se acercó al sofá, y deposito con sumo cuidado a su hijo, rodeándolo rápidamente de almohadones para asegurarse de que no se cayese.

-Muy bien.- Dijo en el más alto de los hombres.- Diga su nombre y apellido.

-Sarah Evans.

-Sarah, esta prueba revelara si es inmune o no.- Comentó el hombre mientras recibía de su compañero una especie de artefacto difícil de describir.- Necesito que te quedes muy quieta y que abras bien los ojos. ¿De acuerdo?

Sarah asintió y respiro hondo.

El militar prendió el dispositivo y de pronto, de este, surgieron luces de colores a las cuales la mujer observó sin pestañar ni una sola vez. Duró apenas unos segundos. Luego, con un ruido casi imperceptible, las luces se desvanecieron, como un acto de magia. El hombre observó los resultados en ese mismo artefacto.

-Señora Evans, aunque no es inmune me alegra informarle que no es portadora del virus.

La madre de la niña exhaló con un evidente alivio mientras le regalaba a su hija una sonrisa brillante. Tori la correspondió, aun cuando no estaba completamente segura de que significa ser o no inmune. Pero si su mamá era feliz, ella también lo era.

-Es el turno de la niña.

De repente todas las miradas se focalizaron ella. Parecía sencillo eh indoloro. Pero por alguna razón la niña estaba aterrada. Sus ojos buscaron desesperados a los de su madre.

-Está bien. Estoy aquí, no pasa nada.- Le dijo Sarah mientras se sentaba a su lado. La mujer tomó al dormido Michael en sus brazos nuevamente.- Mira, él también te apoya… en sus sueños.

Tori rió nerviosamente, deseando que eso le sacase los nervios. Pero cuando el militar se le acercó, todos estos reaparecieron.

-Nombre completo.

-To…Tori Evans.- Susurró la niña deseando haberlo pronunciado bien esta vez.

-Mira aquí, Tori, y no pestañees.

La pequeña obedeció las órdenes, y justo como su madre, los resultados estuvieron tan solo unos segundos más tarde.

-No es inmune. Pero está sana.

Tori no pudo procesar la información antes de que su madre la abrazara por los hombros, casi llorando. ¿Era alegría? La niña se convenció de que así era.

-Y solo queda uno.

Sarah comenzó a despertar con delicadeza a su hijo de casi un año. Cuando el niño abrió sus ojos, su madre se esforzó para hacerle entender que debía hacer, y luego de muchos intentos fallidos finalmente el hombre pudo realizar el examen. Poco tiempo después el resultado brilló en la pequeña pantalla.

-De acuerdo… Michael Evans, tengo el gusto de informarte que…. Eres inmune, pequeño afortunado.

Mike era muy chico para entender que significaba esta simple frase, Tori lo entendía a medias, pero Sarah. Oh, Sarah lo entendió al instante. Sus ojos brillaron mientras abrazaba a su hijo en silencio. Tori nunca la había visto así, tan perdida en sus pensamientos, con tantas emociones mezcladas en una sola mirada.

Cuando los dos hombres se fueron le repartieron tres barbijos. "Por precaución" Dijeron. Tori no entendía porque si solo su madre y ella corrían riesgo al contagio le habían dado tres mascaras. Ella no lo pudo comprender hasta muchos años después, cuando los asesinatos a inmunes comenzaron a aparecer con regularidad en las noticias.

* * *

><p>Mike tomó la mano de su hermana con fuerza. Tori no dudo en contestarle el gesto.<p>

Las peleas habían quedado atrás. Ahora se encontraban sentados en la parte trasera de un auto del gobierno, en dirección a la central de operaciones de la milicia. No la parte restringida, sino la habilitada a todo el público. Aunque claramente eso no lo hacía menos aterrador.

No esperaba buenas noticias, pero aun así el clima perturbador la estaba comenzando a sofocar. El auto había comenzado a andar por las calles desiertas sin tener idea del profundo terror que ella albergaba en su corazón mientras apretaba con cada vez más fuerza la mano de Michael. El rostro del niño se encontraba empapado en agua.

Las historias sobre las personas uniformadas que llamaban a la puerta en el medio de la noche, eran bien conocidas por los familiares de los exploradores, y más que temidas.

-Tori…-La muchacha posó sus ojos en los de su hermano. – Tengo miedo.

La pre-adolescente no se sacó el barbijo para contestarle.

- Está bien, Mike. Estoy aquí, no pasa nada.


	7. Chapter 6

**Perdón por tardar, es que estoy en períodos de exámenes! Sepan entender por favor! jajaja**

**Se que no mucha gente lee este fic, y eso es debido a que no tiene a los personajes que mas amamos, pero solo quiero decir que no falta mucho para que esta pequeña historia concluya, de modo que Tori esta MUY cerca de encontrarse con un par de personajes SUMAMENTE conocidos por todos nosotros! Pero aunque no muchos lean, yo quiero terminar esta parte de la historia porque es algo que tuve en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y realmente quería publicarlo.**

**Bueno, los dejo de aburrir! **

El cielo seguía oscuro cuando los hermanos llegaron al cuartel de la milicia. Tori había dormido apenas tres horas, sobre la mesa de la cocina, por lo que todos sus músculos gritaban de dolor. El vehículo fue bajando lentamente desde los aires hasta llegar hasta la puerta del edificio. Tori nunca había viajado en uno de esos, eran demasiado nuevos en el mercado, y la mayoría aún iba por tierra. El hombre musculoso bajó antes, y les mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ellos pudiesen descender. Primero Michael, y luego ella.

-Síganme.- Les comunico una mujer de rodete, que los aguardaba en la puerta.

Tori comenzó a avanzar. Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando sintió la mano de su hermano aferrarse a la de ella, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Bajó la mirada para ver al niño pegado a ella y con los ojos fijos en el frente.

Ingresaron al edificio. Los pasillos eran blancos y los pisos se encontraban relucientes. Era el lugar más pulcro eh inmaculado en el que ella había estado. Sus pisadas resonaban por todas partes, siendo lo único que podía escuchar. Finalmente llegaron a un escritorio en donde una mujer los esperaba sentada.

-¿Los demás ya llegaron?- Preguntó la señora de rodete.

-Sí, ustedes son los últimos.- Confirmó la secretaría, observando a los hermanos.

-Bien, gracias. Por aquí.

Tori y Mike la siguieron, pasando por incontables puertas, hasta que por fin la mujer se detuvo en frente de una.

-Adentro les explicaran todo.

-¿Y por qué usted no lo puede hacer ahora?- Preguntó Tori inmensamente enfadada, pero sin soltarse de Michael.- ¡Hemos atravesado la ciudad sin ninguna clase de respuesta sobre qué ha pasado con nuestra madre!

-Escucha, jovencita.- Respondió la mujer agachándose un poco para que sus ojos quedasen a la misma altura que los de Tori.- Todos en el edificio están trabajando en arreglar un problema, no tengo tiempo para contarte los detalles, pero los que están detrás de esta puerta sí, de modo que has lo que se te dice y entra de una vez.

Tori abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Mike ya había comenzado a avanzar hacia la puerta, arrastrando a su hermana mayor. De modo que la chica se guardó sus opiniones y simplemente se dejó llevar por el niño hacía el interior de la habitación.

Apenas ingresaron ambos pudieron apreciar la enorme extensión del cuarto. Estaba repleto de sillones, y de algunas camas marineras. Varias puertas abiertas que dejaban ver que eran baños. Un par de mesas para comer completaban la vista. Sin embargo, el lugar parecía chico por la cantidad de gente que había.

Al principio Tori no reconoció a nadie, pero solo le bastó unos segundos para comenzar a toparse con caras conocidas. Eran las familias de los compañeros de su madre. ¿Qué hacían todo allí?

-¡Tori! ¡Michael!

Ambos buscaron con la mirada a la persona que los estaba llamando, y no tardaron en ver a la Señora Thomson. Una mujer mayor bajita, ojos negros y piel oscura. Era la madre de Brian Thomson. Uno de los mejores amigos de su madre. Era la típica señora que hace galletas y teje frente a la chimenea. Los había cuidado cuando Sarah se tenía que ausentar más de lo habitual.

-Señora Thomson.- Saludo con alivio Tori al encontrarse con alguien de confianza.

-Hola, niños.- Respondió la señora colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica.- Deben estar aterrados, los pobrecitos.

-No nos quisieron contar nada.- Dijo la muchacha.

- Esos idiotas, vengan, les explicaré todo.- Dijo la mujer guiándolos hasta uno de los inmensos sillones y sentándose en el mismo. Tori y Mike la imitaron al instante.- Esto va a ser difícil, chicos, pero tienen que saberlo… Su madre… ella, mi hijo, y todos los demás que se encuentran en la misma unidad, perdieron contacto con la base hace más de seis horas. No hay noticias de ninguno de los veinte. Se han esfumado en el aire…

Los ojos de la señora Thomson se humedecían cada vez más, con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Finalmente se rindió, desarmándose en lágrimas, mientras tapa su rostro con las manos. Tori la observó atónita. Su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Su mamá había desaparecido? Eso era…

-Imposible.-Dijo Mike, como si le hubiese leído al mente.

- Completamente imposible.- Contestó con la mera intensión de no preocupar al niño, aunque la verdad era que un nudo se le estaba comenzando a formar en la garganta.

-Están organizando una misión de rescate.-Aseguró la mujer con una leve sonrisa esperanzadora.- Hay que tener fe, chicos.

Tori le apretó la mano a su hermano y compartió con él una fugaz sonrisa.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse entonces. ..Mike ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un rato? Yo te acompañaré en unos minutos ¿Si?- Tori posó su mano en el hombro del chico y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Claro.- Respondió obediente Michael, pero mientras se estaba alejando se volteó por unos segundos para agregar:-No soy tonto, quieres alejarme para hablar con la Señora Thomson. Sera mejor que luego me cuentes todo.

Tori asintió con la cabeza, mientras el niño se iba acorriendo a buscar en lugar para poder descansar.

-¿Es verdad lo del grupo del rescate, o solo mintió para no hacer sentir mal a Mike?- Preguntó la chica, apenas su hermano se alejó lo suficiente.

-Es verdad.- La señora Thomson se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando a la chica, y entonces tomó su mano con delicadeza y la apretó entre las suya.

-¿Qué hace?-Preguntó un poco más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía.

-Tratas a Mike como un niño, y te olvidas que tú también lo eres.

-Yo no soy una niña.- Las palabras salieron automáticamente. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlas.

¿Una niña? ¿Hablaba enserio? ¡Tenía casi catorce años! La niñez era una etapa relativa, pero si aún no la habías superado a los doce años, entonces eras un auténtico fracaso. Ese mundo no perdonaba. O madurabas rápido, o morías. No hay una tercera opción. A menos, claro, que fueses Michael, y aún así ella consideraba que su hermano debía comenzar a aprender a manejarse solo en ese mundo cuanto antes. Tori había aprendido a utilizar los cuchillos a los siete, y el arma a las once. Sabía de defensa personal, y su madre le había enseñado a conducir a los diez. Podía robar y mentir, si eso quería, y la gente ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Era capaz de recorrer todas las esquinas y callejones de su barrio con los ojos cerrados. Cuidaba a su hermano desde los ocho, sabía cocinar y evitar que casa fuese un caos. Tori no era una niña.

-Disculpe, debo ir al baño.

La muchacha se soltó del agarre de la señora Thomson, para dirigirse al baño más cercano. No quería hablar con nadie, y menos con una persona que la considerara una simple niña. La mayor de los Evans se encerró en el pequeño cubículo y trabo la puerta. ¿Niña? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Se acercó al grifo y lo abrió, para mojarse la cara. Apenas levantó la mirada se encontró a sí misma reflejada en el espejo. Estaba demasiado blanca. Quizás por eso la señora Thomson se había preocupada por ella. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, ella si era una niña. Se observó por unos instantes. Pestañas largas, labios disparejos, cabello atado para ocultar lo horrible que se vía despeinado, ojos grandes, nariz pequeña, cejas pobladas…. Parecía una niña. _Una niña huérfana._ Negó fuertemente con la cabeza para apartar ese horrible pensamiento. Tori se dejó caer, sentándose en el frío piso y apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Cerró sus ojos eh intentó reprimir el llanto. Su madre _no _estaba muerta. La encontrarían. Debían hacerlo. _Vamos, no eres tonta. Aún sin un cuerpo es sabido que las posibilidades de mamá, o de cualquiera que no sea inmune, son mínimas allí fuera. Ella está muerta, y CRUEL se llevara a Michael._

-¡_NO_!

Presionó sus manos contra los oídos y comenzó a balancearse. Su cerebro era un maldito desgraciado. Siempre asumiendo lo peor. Tori trato de respirar profundo, pero no podía. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo el baño estaba borroso. Era como si estuviera viendo desde la perspectiva de una cámara de fotos con el lente fallado. Cerró otra vez sus ojos y trató de respirar otra vez. Era imposible.

-No, no. ¿Qué me pasa?- Sus palabras eran un eco lejano en sus oídos.

-Tori, respira, mamá está aquí, todo estará bien.

La chica abrió sus ojos. El baño había desaparecido. Ahora se encontraba en su casa, y podía observarse a ella misma, a los seis años. Sentada en un rincón y meciéndose con una expresión de terror absoluto. Su madre se hallaba a su lado y le hablaba con voz calma.

-Había mucha sangre… lo mataron… había tanta sangre….- La niña pequeña parecía estar teniendo una ataque de pánico- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no solo se lo llevaron con los demás enfermos mami?

-Porque no podían. Era demasiado peligroso. Los guardias se lo hubiesen llevado, pero el hombre estaba amenazando a muchas personas.

-¿Entonces está bien… ma….matar?- preguntó la niña mientras cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

-No siempre.- Sarah se quedó callada unos instantes, buscando las palabras correctas.- No voy a mentir y decirte que el mundo es un lugar seguro. Pero si te puedo asegurar que algún día cambiara. Tiene que hacerlo. Hasta entonces debemos protegernos a nosotros mismos y a los que amamos. Ese hombre podía contagiarte. Era peligroso, y esos guardias hicieron bien en alejarlo de los que pueden contraer la Llamarada…. Escucha, Tori, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, pero esa es la realidad. Yo haría lo que fuese para protegerlos a ti y Michael, y si tengo que recurrir a eso, entonces lo hare, porque lo queramos o no este es el mundo en el que vivimos ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

Tori alejó sus manos de los oídos y miró a su madre mientras asentía con lentitud.

-Te amo, Tori.

La niña, con la cara roja y empapada en lágrimas, se abalanzó sobre la mujer y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo también mama. Gracias.

La Tori mayor abrió sus ojos y de percató de que el baño había vuelto a la normalidad. Se paró con dificultad, aun sintiendo sus piernas temblar. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga, y luego comprobó en el espejo que no quedara rastros de su ataque de nervios. Su hermano no podía verla en ese estado. Abrió la puerta del baño y atravesó el salón para ir con su Mike, quien se encontraba acostado en una de las camas marineras. Tori se se colocó a su lado y casi inmediatamente su hermano se le acercó, para acurrucarse cerca de ella. La chica paso un brazo por arriba de la cabeza del niño, para poder envolverlo en un abrazo.

-¿Estas bien?

No importaba cuanto quisiese ocultarlo, su hermano la conocía demasiado bien.

-Sí.

Era una completa y absoluta mentira.


	8. Capitulo 7

**ODIO LOS EXÁMENES!**

**Bueno, lamento tardar mil años en subir capitulos. Perdón especialmente para GabaNora, mi lectora predilecta (MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, SIGNIFICA EL MUNDO PARA MÍ) Este capitulo va a ser el último "tranquilo" el que viene probablemente sera el mas triste de todos. Y despues de eso solo quedaran cuatro para terminar, y que FINALMENTE THOMAS, MINHO, NEWT Y TOOOODOS LOS DEMAS aparezcan. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos.**

Desperté gracias al llamado insistente de Mike. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la cual mi hermano me era arrebatado por C.R.U.E.L, al igual que todos esos chicos que salían en las noticias. Sin embargo el mundo real no era menos caótico.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte aún adormilada.

-Están aquí.

Al principio creí que se refería a nuestra madre, pero cuando vi nuevamente a la señora de rodete, escoltada por tres guardias sabía que habían venido a traer noticias de la unidad desaparecida.

Me paré, y al igual que todos los presentes, comencé a acercarme a los recién llegados, con Michael a mi lado. Pude divisar a la Señora Thomson no muy lejos de nosotros. Pensé en aproximarme a ella, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la mujer de rodete y aspecto duro comenzó a hablar, haciendo que toda la sala quedara en silencio.

-Como bien sabrán…-Comenzó diciendo.-hemos perdido contacto con sus familiares hace varias horas. Se ha planteado la idea de mandar grupos de rescate a su última ubicación. Bueno, he venido a decirles que con todo mi pésame debo informales que no podremos realizar tal misión. No nos podemos permitir seguir poniendo vidas en peligro, y además los recursos….

Dejé de escuchar. No tenía caso. Las personas comenzaron a gritar de ira, pero yo no podía emitir sonido. Toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y mis manos empezaron a sudar. "Cálmate Tori, no tendrás un ataque aquí. No ahora. Cálmate de una maldita vez." Retrocedí para finalmente encaminarme hasta la pared más cercana, donde me apoyé tratando de recuperar el aire. Y allí estaba, tratando de no colapsar, cuando Mike tomó mi mano.

-Tori… no desaparezcas así, no ahora.

-Lo... lo lamento…yo… Oh, Mike, esto está muy mal. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Debo preguntar a la Señora Thomson si te puede ocultar aunque sea hasta que CRUEL deje de llevarse a niños… yo buscare un trabajo… yo… lo arreglare…

Era consciente de que mis palabras no tenían sentido y de que las lágrimas estaban cayendo lentamente por mis mejillas. No podía pensar con claridad.

-No. No tienes que arreglar nada y no tienes que fingir que estas bien. Acaban de decir que no irán a buscar a mama, Tori ¡No pretendas que puedes arreglar eso!

Miré a mi hermano. Parecía conmocionado por la noticias, pero no lloraba. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Mike…

-Si ellos no pueden, entonces nosotros iremos allí afuera. Mamá haría lo mismo por nosotros.

-No.- Era descabellado. No podíamos hacer tal cosa. ¿Atravesar los muros de manera ilegal? Parecía salido a la cabeza de un completo loco… sin embargo a cada segundo que pasaba la idea se iba a sentando cada vez más firmemente en mi cabeza.- ¿Acaso tienes un plan o qué?-Dije de manera desafiante pero algo muy dentro de mi gritaba para que la respuesta fuese un sí.

Mike sonrió triunfante.

El plan era simple pero extremadamente descabellado. Como cualquier otro plan de Michael. Diríamos que debíamos ir a la casa para buscar mi inhalador. Lo cual no era del todo mentira… seguramente mandarían a un guardia con nosotros por protección. Luego, ya en la casa, nos desharíamos del guardia y le quitaríamos la pistola. Entonces solo quedaría interceptar al camión que llevaba las provisiones para las bases fuera del muro. Mamá siempre decía que era el único transporte que llevaba una sola persona. Desprotegido. Perfecto para que unos niños se metieran como polizones. Y todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que, luego de que yo hubiese subido a la primera planta en busca de mi inhalador, Mike apareciera en el baño asustado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba pensando… que tal si es una mala idea después de todo, te puedes contagiar allí afuera, yo no lo había pensado…

-Mike ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que mis acciones no te tienen que afectar a ti?-Conteste con una sonrisa.- Ahora tráeme el bate de béisbol de mi cuarto.

De mala gana mi hermano accedió, apenas tuve el arma en mis manos llame a gritos al guardia que se encontraba en la cocina, fingiendo que estábamos en peligro. Cuando el hombre llegó corriendo, agitado gracias a las escaleras, yo aparecí por detrás y sin dudarlo los golpeé con el bate. Enseguida cayó de cara al suelo, inconsciente.

-Creo que lo mataste…- Dijo Mike, apreciando desde su habitación y mirando con terror al hombre en el suelo.

Me agache y le tome el pulso, mientras de paso tomaba su arma.

-No, está más que vivo. Cambia esa cara Mickey, no somos asesinos.

-No es el momento para bromear.-Me reprochó muy serio mi hermano.

-¿Si no es ahora, cuando?

Me coloqué mi barbijo, y nos fuimos de la casa por la puerta de atrás. Teníamos bastante tiempo hasta que los de la milicia notasen que estábamos tardando más de lo debido en regresar al edificio central. Corrimos cuesta arriba por la calle Wellington. Yo me cansé enseguida por mi principio de asma, pero aun así puedo llegar a la cima. Mi hermano por otra parte tardó mucho más. Debía ponerse en forma y rápido. Me prometí a mí misma que luego de que la pesadilla terminase lo pondría a entrenar lo quisiera o no.

Llegamos al mercado, exhaustos, pero luego de eso era todo derecho. Atravesamos los puestos callejeros empujando a gente a medida que avanzábamos, no podíamos detenernos. Yo me tome la libertad agarrar sin permiso alguna que otra fruta, ocultándola bajo mi ropa vieja. Mike llevaba un bolso consigo, luego guardaría toda la comida robada allí. No nos vendría mal para después.

Caminamos hasta dejar al mercado fuera de nuestro alcance visual. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la ruta recorrida por el camión de los recursos, y apenas arribamos al lugar no tardamos en ponernos en nuestras posiciones. Sin dudas, la parte más loca y peligrosa del plan de Mike se estaba por poner en marcha.

La calle estaba desierta, lo cual era perfecto. Mi hermano camino hasta la mitad de la calle y luego se acostó, como si estuviera inconsciente. Justo cuando sus ojos se cerraban, y yo me iba a esconder a un callejón oscuro, pudimos escuchar al vehículo aproximarse. Era grande, lo suficiente para escondernos. Solo teníamos que "persuadir" al conductor solitario con nuestra nueva arma. Pude ver como el camión comenzaba a bajar su velocidad cuando vio al niño tirado en mitad de la fría y desolada calle. Di gracias dios que la milicia aún no hubiese modernizado todos sus trasportes convirtiéndolos en aéreos, o si no el plan hubiese resultado imposible.

Observé en silencio como el hombre bajaba a ver que ocurría. Se aproximó a mi hermano, llamándolo, tratando de que se despertara… mi momento había llegado. Apreté el arma con fuerza y con sigilo me acerque al desprevenido chofer. En cuestión de segundos había llegado hasta él. Alcé el arma y apunte directo a su cabeza en el preciso instante en el que el hombre se volteaba, seguramente sintiendo la presencia de alguien detrás de él.

-¡He! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo niña?- Contestó con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo al ver la pistola.

-Solo queremos que nos lleves contigo ¿Te parece bien?- Dije sonriendo con malicia, mientras mi hermano se paraba.

-¿Llevarlos? ¿De qué están hablando?- El sujeto observo desconcertado como Mike comenzaba a caminar hasta colocarse mi lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Tú nos llevaras afuera de los muros.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Vete a jugar con tus muñecas niña!

Disparé al suelo, justo al lado de la rodilla del hombre, lo que lo hizo retroceder con violencia. No tenía caso pedir auxilio. En esa ciudad era común escuchar armas y gritos de ayuda, pero por regla general, la gente se atrincheraba en sus casas cada vez que eso ocurría.

-¡Demente!- Grito asustado. No parecía un miembro del ejército. Tendría con suerte 30 años, era flacucho y pálido. Mejor para nosotros.-Okey, okey, solo no dispares más.- Respondió agitado.

Y como si fuese un milagro, el plan funciono. Claro, ahora solo faltaba salir de la ciudad, pero el tema del transporte ya estaba solucionado.

Mike y yo nos sentamos enfrentados en la parte trasera del vehículo. Si estiraba mi cuello podía ver por dónde íbamos, pero prefería no hacerlo, por temor a que nos descubrieran.

-¿Qué se les paso por la cabeza para hacer algo tan tremendamente inconsciente? –Preguntó aun alterado el hombre.-Podría llamar a la base en este mismo instante ¿Saben?

-¿Y arriesgarte a un disparo?... No lo creo. Tú no eres militar. Cualquiera lo puede notar. Hoy en día, no hay suficientes interesados en entrar al ejército, por lo que están llamando a voluntarios para hacer tareas simples… tú eres uno de ellos ¿Verdad? Desesperado por dinero fácil.

-¿Desesperado…? Saben, si quieres matarse allí afuera háganlo, no es mi problema.

Quedé en silencio sintiéndome bien conmigo misma. Había ganado una discusión con hombre adulto. Pude sentir la mirada de Mike. Le sonreí para para tranquilizarlo y de pronto recordé la fruta robada.

-Oye, deme tu mochila.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo.

Michael accedió y me entrego su bolso. Lo tomé, dejándolo a mi lado. Entonces comencé a sacar la comida de todos los bolsillos secretos de mi ropa. Mi hermano estaba boquiabierto.

-¿Co…cómo? Estuve contigo todo el tiempo ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Práctica supongo.- Era un delito, no me tenía que sentir bien por eso, ni orgullosa. Pero me gustaba que la gente reconociera que podía ser útil. Es cierto, me hubiese gustado tener otra habilidad que no implicase el riesgo de ir a la cárcel. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Abrí la mochila para comenzar a guardar mi botín, pero al hacerlo pude ver que en su interior había una revista. La saqué de allí y leí el título.

-"Nuestros últimos días"… Mike ¿Trajiste tu comic?

-Bueno…- Comenzó diciendo mi hermano rojo como un tomate.- Nos estábamos yendo y lo vi en la mesa de la cocina…

-Sí, lo estuve leyendo, ya sabes, antes de que esos tipos llegaran a casa con sus hermosas noticias…- Quedé en silencio. Me hubiese encantado agarrar algún recuerdo de la casa ya que lo más probable era que no volviéramos. O quizás sí… no estaba segura. A fin de cuentas si milagrosamente encontrábamos a mamá tal vez pudiéramos ingresar sobornando a los guardias, como muchos hacían de forma ilegal. Guardé mis cosas, además de la historieta, y trate de relajarme.

Llegamos a destino unos quince minutos después. El conductor volvió a amenazar con que les diría a todos sobre nuestra presencia, pero yo arremetí contestando que no le convenía. Si los militares se enteraban de que se había dejado manipular por unos niños no solo le quitarían su preciado trabajo, si no que probablemente también lo castigarían con severidad…. Otra vez gané la discusión.

-De acuerdo, escóndanse detrás de esas cajas.

Obedecimos la orden del hombre, eh hicimos bien, porque cuando un sujeto con ropa de ejercito abrió las puertas traseras del camión, camino por todas partes, menos por nuestro escondite.

-Oye, estoy apurado. Tuve un retraso en el camino… pinché una rueda… de modo que si puedes acelerar la inspección.- Dijo rápidamente el chofer cuando vio que el militar se estaba acercando demasiado a donde nos encontrábamos ocultos. Y funcionó. El sujeto que estaba realizando la revisión se alejó de nosotros y salió del camión.

Minutos después nuestro nuevo aliado se subió otra vez al vehículo. Me animé a espiar como las enormes puertas se abrían.

-Estuvo cerca.- Dijo el hombre.

No contesté, mis ojos estaban fijos en el exterior del muro. Por primera vez estaba viendo que había más allá de la ciudad. Tendría que parecerme parecerme aterrador, pero sin embargo una oleada de adrenalina se apodero de mí. Nunca me había percatado de cuanto había querido ver el mundo exterior hasta ese momento.

Miré a Michael aún conmocionada.

-Estamos fuera.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Como dije antes, odio los exámenes. Pero al buena noticia es que termine el colegio, de modo que tengo mucho más tiempo libre ahora!**

**TENGO UNA NUEVA LECTORA. GRACIAS LARCHA POTTERICA POR LEER EL FIC, TE AMO!**

**En el otro capítulo dije que con este lloraría, el problema es que se hizo muy largo y tuve que dividirlo en dos, pero descuiden, ya tengo escrita la continuación de esta parte, de modo que entre mañana o pasado la subiré y entonces si podrán llorar jajaja.**

Anduvimos por aun quesea un cuarto de hora, atravesando el paisaje desértico de las afueras de la ciudad de Kansas. Nadie pronuncio ni una sola palabra durante el viaje, hasta que finalmente el conductor anuncio que no podría avanzar más. Detuvo el camión y nos hizo bajar.

-Ya puedo ver desde aquí la base a donde debo entregar el alimento. Allí revisaran todo y no se podrán esconder mas.- Explicó desde la ventanilla.- Escuchen, sé que deben estar buscando a alguien de la unidad perdida, de otra forma no hubiesen hecho algo tan estúpido como abandonar la ciudad… Tienen que caminar por lo menos diez minutos hacia el norte para llegar a donde desaparecieron. Cuídense ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias.- Dije con sinceridad.- Lamento, ya sabes, decir que estabas desesperado por dinero y esas cosas…

-No lo menciones.- Comentó el hombre haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.- Y oye, necesitaras esto…. Por las dudas.- El conductor extrajo de su bolsillo una navaja de gran tamaño y me la entrego en la mano.

-Tengo tu arma, no es necesario que también me des tu navaja.

-Son dos niños aquí afuera, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible

Asentí enganchando la navaja en mi cinturón. El arma se encontraba guardada en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Me sentí solo un poco más segura sabiendo que teníamos otra arma más. Agradecí nuevamente al conductor para luego verlo alejarse hacia la base militar.

Le hice un gesto a Mike para qué comprendiese que debíamos seguir camino, y sin oponer resistencia mi hermano comenzó a caminar al lado mío. No detuvimos nuestra marcha ni un segundo. Tampoco conversamos, no es como si hubiese habido algo para hablar. Unos diez o quince minutos luego, divisamos una construcción en forma de bunker, cerca de un acantilado y con diversos vehículos a su alrededor. Nos acercamos un poco más, pero al divisar un cuerpo tirado, inmóvil, en el suelo, nos detuvimos en seco. No necesitábamos decirlo en voz alta, pero era más que obvio que ambos pensamos lo mismo. Ese hombre estaba muerto.

-Quédate aquí, voy a revisar.- Le dije a mi hermano con determinación, pero antes de avanzar, él me detuvo.

-Que tengas un barbijo no te hace inmune. Yo voy.

Trate de buscar argumentos para contradecir a Michael, pero finalmente no hallé ninguno. En silencio avalé la decisión de mi hermano de ir revisar el cuerpo. No podía ser un crank, estaba demasiado quieto para eso. Los infectados pierden la cordura tan rápido… era horrible verlo suceder. Observar a un ser querido abandonar todo lo que alguna vez fue. Dejar completamente la racionalidad y pasar a la locura total… me lamentaba por cualquiera que hubiese tenido que atravesar esa horrenda situación.

Observé a Michael acercándose al hombre inmóvil, y justo cuando se arrodilló junto al mismo, se me ocurrió que debería haberle dado la navaja, pero ya era tarde, mi hermano estaba comenzando dar vuelta el cuerpo. De repente el niño retrocedió violentamente para atrás, cayéndose a la tierra. Parecía aterrado. Caminé dos pasos hacia él, alarmada por su reacción, pero mi hermano me tranquilizo antes de que siguiera avanzando.

-Es Carl Howinzky. Uno de los compañeros de mamá… está muerto.

Carl era inmune, por lo que me acerque a mi hermano y al cadáver. Aun no tenía ese olor fuerte a cuerpo en descomposición, pero no era agradable. Le ordené a mi hermano que no siguiese mirando y este no tuvo molestias en obedecer. Carl estaba muerto, tenía una enorme herida en el cuello provocada por un objeto filoso. Su ojos izquierdo le colgaba de su cavidad y la nariz estaba faltante. Me controlé por no vomitar, mientras me arrodillaba y le quitaba el cuchillo del cinturón. Otra arma.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-Preguntó mi hermano espantado.

-No lo sé.- Era una mentira. Eso tenía escrito _Cranks _por todas partes, pero una parte de mí quería ignorarlo.

Me volteé y observe en el bunker. Le dije a mi hermano que la única pista que podríamos tener del paradero de nuestra madre estaba allí adentro. Supuse que no querría ir luego de ver a Carl, pero me equivocaba, Mike acepto enseguida. De modo que caminamos para llegar al refugio, pasando por al lado de camiones militares abandonados cuyos conductores estaban desaparecidos. Al llegar a la puerta de la construcción saqué mi arma y apunte al suelo mientras le indicaba a Michael que se quedara detrás de mí. Abrí la puerta y avance lentamente hacia el interior, comprobando que nadie se hallaba allí. El lugar no tenía muchas cosas. Dos mesas, una con cinco computadoras viejas, y la otra con vasos y platos sucios. Unas chaquetas se encontraban tiradas en algunas de las sillas. También siete casilleros se hallaban pegados a la pared, cerca de un gran ventanal. _Siete_ pensé_ como el número de personas en la unidad que no son inmunes._ Me acerqué a uno y lo abrí. Un traje gris se encontraba allí dentro, y pegado en el interior de la puerta se podía observar un espejo pequeño y sucio. Guardé mi arma y tomé la vestimenta para observarla a la luz.

-¿Qué es eso?- Me interrogó mi hermano, cerrando detrás de él la puerta del refugio.

- Creo… creo que el traje que mamá usa para salir a explorar. Ya sabes, ¿Los que llevan las personas no inmunes?

-En ese caso deberías usarlo. De seguro te protegerá mejor que un simple barbijo.

Me quité la chaqueta y se la arrojé a mi hermano pidiéndole que la pusiera dentro de la mochila. Mientras el me obedecía, yo comencé a colocarme el traje gris. Luego de acomodarlo miré otra vez a mi hermano y le pregunté cómo lucía.

-Como un astronauta aburrido y gris.-Me contestó Michael mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.

-De hecho es más cómodo y ligero de lo que parece.- Le dije distraídamente mientras buscaba mi reflejo en el espejo sucio y viejo del casillero. La vestimenta se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y el casco no era en lo absoluto molesto. De hecho apenas me daba cuenta de que tenía puesto…

-¡Tori! ¡Mira esto!

Me volteé y vi como mi hermano se había parado. Me miraba con sus enromes ojos celestes y mientras sostenía con la mano izquierda una de las chaquetas, en la derecha tenía sujeta una fotografía. Caminé hacia a él y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me percaté que el abrigo que Mike tenía era de mamá. ¿Cómo pude pasar eso por alto? Tomé la fotografía y la observé. Éramos nosotros. Los tres. La foto había sido tomada algunos meses atrás, durante un paseo por el parque. Nuestra madre había sacado la foto. Sonreirá feliz mientras nos abrazaba. La mejilla de Michael estaba pegada a la mía. Ambos reíamos… Había sido un día realmente genial. Guarde el abrigo de mamá y la fotografía en el bolso. Mire a mi hermano y pensé en decirle algunas palabras de aliento, pero antes de que pudiera formular una frase coherente en mi cabeza, alguien afuera del refugio hablo en voz alta.

-¡Niños!- Canturreo en un tono demente la voz de una mujer.- ¡Los vimos entrar! ¿No quisieran salir y jugar con nosotros?

- Si… Salgan a jugar niños.- Dijo la voz de un hombre.

_Cranks._


	10. Capitulo 9

Tomé el brazo de Michael y lo obligue a agacharse a la vez que yo hacía lo mismo. Podía sentir como los músculos de mi hermano menor temblaban bajo el fuerte agarre. Comencé a caminar lentamente, arrastrando al niño con migo, hasta que los dos alcanzamos el final de la fila de casilleros y nos escondimos detrás, pegados a la pared. Mis manos estaban comenzando sudar cuando saque la navaja. Le entregué el arma a mi hermano, obligándolo a que la tomase sin protestar, y luego lo dejé allí escondido, mientras yo avancé hasta refugiarme debajo de una de las mesas. Me quede en ese reducido lugar sosteniendo mi navaja con tanta fuerza que mis manos perdían poco a poco su color natural… y de repente la puerta se abrió con un ruido extremadamente fuerte. Mi corazón se aceleró tanto que creí que me daría un infarto. Dos figuras ingresaron a los gritos, riendo como desquiciados. Intenté tranquilizar mi respiración para no delatar mi posición.

-Tú busca por allí, yo iré por acá.- Ordenó la mujer.

Escuché como unos pasos se alejaban, mientras otros comenzaban a aproximarse. Ella empezó a rebuscar por todas partes, tirando sillas a su paso. No podía dejarla llegar hasta Michael. Quizás por eso reaccione tan rápidamente cuando la mujer paso por al lado de la mesa, en dirección a los casilleros. Clavé la navaja en su tobillo provocando que un grito desgarrador retumbase en la sala. Sin perder tiempo, salí de mi escondite y me abalancé sobre la figura femenina. No lo pensé, solo la apuñalé una vez en el pecho y luego me aleje rápidamente, gateando lo más lejos que pude de ella, hasta llegar a la pared más cercana y apoyar mi espalda contra la misma. No importaba el traje, el terror al contagio aún estaba presente en mí… pero eso solo era otro motivo por el cual había retrocedido tan velozmente. La razón principal era simple. Había matado a alguien. Y esa persona se encontraba enfrente mío gritando de dolor, retorciéndose, desangrándose… agonizando. Todo comenzó a girar, mis oídos se taparon y mi temblorosa mano soltó la navaja ensangrentada. Ni siquiera me percaté cuando el segundo crank avanzó corriendo así mí, sosteniendo en alto un cuchillo, hasta que de pronto el sonido sordo de un disparo me hizo volver en sí. Mis ojos buscaron la fuente del sonido, creyendo ingenuamente que Michael había apretado el gatillo. Sin embargo un hombre de tez negra había sido el responsable. El infectado cayó de cara al piso, luciendo un agujero en la parte posterior de su cráneo.

-¿Brian?

Mi hermano había salido de su escondite y sus ojos azules observaban al hombre que me había salvado. Yo lo imité y de pronto me di cuenta. Era Brian Thomson, el hijo de la señora Thomson. Me paré y corrí a su lado, junto a Michael. El compañero de mi madre estaba mal herido. Cortes profundos en los brazos y en el abdomen. Su cara sangraba por demasiados lugares. Apenas llegue hasta él, el hombre cayó de rodillas, dejando que su arma se resbalase de sus manos y cayera al piso.

-Brian, soy Tori Evans, la hija de Sarah ¿Me recuerdas? -Tomé del brazo al hombre para evitar que se desmoronara completamente.

-Tori… y Michael… Los recuerdo.

Brian escupió sangre y luego nos miró con ojos cansados.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos por nuestra madre.- Contestó Michael.

-Mi madre debe estar preocupada…- Dijo en tono sarcástico, con una sonrisa triste.

-Brian, ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-Julie Stanford… Se negaba a hacerse la prueba luego de que redujimos a un grupo de cranks que atacó el refugio, decía que estaba bien… no era verdad, se había contagiado… su traje estaba rasgado… Ella se volvió loca y mató a Carl, tratamos de esposarla pero rompió tres trajes… todo se volvió un caos… los que no eran inmunes se contagiaron y los que sí lo eran fueron asesinados por cranks…-El hombre se tapó la herida del abdomen y nos miró con ojos llorosos.- No puedo aguantar más.

-Brian, quédate con nosotros, buscaremos ayuda.

El compañero de mi madre negó con la cabeza mientras lentamente se iba desplomando al piso, mis esfuerzos por sostenerlos fueron en vano. Moví su cabeza, tratando de que no cerrara los ojos pero el hombre no tenía salvación.

-¡Brian! Dinos donde esta nuestra madre… ¡Brian! ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos, no nos hagas esto!

Era demasiado tarde. Me quedé allí viendo al hombre morir. Algo dentro de mí quería llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo. Todavía no había procesado el espeluznante hecho de que hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás había tenido que clavar una navaja en el pecho de otra persona, y ya debía estar lidiando con la horrible realidad de que un hombre cercano a la familia acaba de morir frente a mis ojos. Me levanté temblando. Miré a mi hermano quien se encontraba llorando como un bebe. El arma aún en sus pequeñas manos. La tomé con delicadeza y sin decir una palabra regrese al lugar en donde descansaba los cuerpos de los cranks. Agarré la navaja que había tirado y la guarde en uno de los bolsillos del traje. Teníamos que irnos de ese lugar.

-Vámonos.

-¿Ah… ah dónde?

- A Kansas.- Dije mientras salía del refugio. El sol del atardecer me pegó de frente cegándome por unos segundos

-¿Qué hay de mamá?

Me volteé y enfrenté a mi hermano quien milagrosamente había dejado de llorar.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí? Debemos irnos si no queremos morir.

-Pero eso significaría que todo lo que hicimos fue en vano…

-Quizás así fue ¿Qué importa? Tenemos que irnos. Ya.

No me quedé para escuchar una respuesta.

Me precipité hacia el auto más cercano con Michael pegado a mi lado. Abrí la puerta del conductor y apenas sentándome en el asiento comprobé la gasolina. Nada. El tanque estaba completa y absolutamente vacío.

-¡Maldición!- Grité dándole un buen golpe al volante.

Caminamos con cautela probando diversos autos y camionetas, pero ninguno funcionaba. La desesperación se estaba asentando en mi pecho. Podía sentir que los cranks merodeaban el lugar y eso me estaba volviendo loca. Intenté nuevamente con un jeep viejo y arrumbado. Nada.

Al salir del vehículo me pase una mano por el cabello alborotado. _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._ Por mi cabeza me pasaron un millón de pensamientos mientras sentía como la respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Los ojos estaban comenzando a humedecerse. Mi vista empezó a buscar frenéticamente otro medio de transporte, hasta que finalmente, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, lo encontré, junto a unos viejos árboles. Era nuestra última opción. Me sequé rápidamente la cara con la manga de mi polvorienta campera, con la esperanza de que mi hermano no lo hubiese notado.

-Michael.- Me agaché un poco y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro. La cara del niño lucía aterrorizada, pero ya no había tiempo de tranquilizarlo. Debíamos irnos, y debía ser en ese mismo momento. Su respiración estaba tan, o más agitada que la mía.- Michael, escúchame, no hay tiempo que perder. Quédate aquí con la mochila, ¿De acuerdo? Yo tengo que tratar de encender ese auto.

Él me podría haber acompañado, pero nuestra vía de escape se encontraba a campo abierto. No podía arriesgar que algún crank nos viese, y poner en peligro a mi hermano. Era preferible que él se quedara en lo seguro con la mochila. Solo intentaba ganar tiempo, si lograba encender ese auto debíamos irnos cuanto antes.

-Ten tu cuchillo- Le dije casi con la voz temblando de miedo ante la sola idea de que realmente tuviese que usarlo.

-Pe… pero…

-No, ocúltate aquí, apenas te haga la señal vendrás corriendo ¿De acuerdo?- Mike asintió con la cabeza.- Okey, ahora.

Tomé todo el valor que tenía dentro de mí y comencé a avanzar hacia el auto con una mano en mi cuchillo, y la otra en la pistola. Aún no sabía que usaría primero en el caso de que me atacaran. Pero lo que sí era un hecho era que no dejaría que ningún maldito loco me matase mientras Michael dependería de mí para sobrevivir.

A medida que comprobaba que nadie estaba allí para asesinarme, mis pies iban acelerando su velocidad, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré corriendo, sintiendo como mi corazón se estrellaba una y otra vez contra mi pecho.

Alcancé el auto polvoriento de los militares y abrí en un instante la puerta del conductor. Casi inmediatamente pegué un salto hacia atrás maldiciendo internamente. Desde adentro de automóvil un cuerpo ensangrentado cayó a la tierra. Era un hombre joven, cuyo rostro apenas era reconocible. Uno de sus ojos había desaparecido del cráneo, dejando al descubierto un agujero oscuro y del cual había surgido sangre a borbotones. La sustancia rojiza se encontraba solidificada, pero eso no le quitaba lo repugnante. La boca del sujeto también se encontraba destrozada, y parte de la nariz se hallaba faltante.

Me llevé ambas manos a la boca, en parte para ahogar un grito, y en otra para evitar vomitar. Y quizás lo hubiese hecho si no hubiera sido por la majestuosa visión de una llave dorada y resplandeciente en la tierra. El pequeño objeto había caído junto al inerte cuerpo del soldado. Respiré rápidamente mientras me repetía a mí misma que ese hombre estaba muerto. "_¡Crece de una maldita vez, idiota!"_ Y como si esas hubiesen sido las palabras de un hechizo de magia, mi cuerpo volvió en sí, activándose nuevamente. Me arrodillé junto al cadáver y, con movimientos rápidos y un tanto torpes, tomé la llave. Luego agarré por las mangas de la camisa al sujeto y comencé a arrastrarlo afuera del auto. Cuando considere que el cuerpo ya no me estorbaría, lo dejé quieto en la tierra. Me sentía sucia y con olor a cadáver. Bordeé al pobre infeliz que se había topado con un grupo de cranks hambrientos, eh ingresé al vehículo sentándome en el asiento del conductor.

-Por favor. Por favor funciona.

Tomé aire, rogando a todos los dioses existentes que ese auto sí funcionase. Al poner la llave en su sitio me sentí al borde de un abismo, y cuando el motor rugió, una ola de adrenalina inundo hasta el último centímetro de mi adolorido cuerpo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Oh, dios, gracias. Gracias.

Las lágrimas amenazaron por salir de mis ojos. Pero me contuve. No había tiempo de ponerse emocional, debía ir por Michael. Volteé mi rostro en busca de mi hermano menor, y en un segundo la felicidad reflejada en mi cara se vio desplazada por una evidente desolación. Mike no estaba en el sitio acordado. No había rastro de mi hermano.

Apagué del auto para no gastar la batería, y guardé la llave dorada en uno de mis bolsillos. Avancé, pasando por al lado del cadáver, ya sin siquiera horrorizarme por el mismo. Es raro como las cosas que importan cambian tan rápido según la situación y la perspectiva desde las que se las mire. En segundos el hombre con el rostro destrozado había pasado de resultarme aterrador a convertirse en un simple obstáculo en mi camino hacia mi hermano. Me aproximé a donde minutos antes había estado Michael. El niño no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Lo llamé en voz baja, una… dos… tres veces. A la cuarta mi tono se elevó casi quebrándose por la angustia. Recorrí el lugar, escondiéndome detrás de los autos y sintiendo como el ataque de pánico estaba queda vez más cerca… hasta que de pronto la vi. Reconocería la mochila de Mike en cualquier lugar. Estaba tirada en el polvoriento suelo, abandonada. Me acerqué y la tomé en mis manos.

-¡Tori!

Levanté la mirada y de pronto sentí como si alguien me hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estómago. En frente de mí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, estaba mi madre, quien sujetaba un cuchillo junto a la garganta de mi hermano, rodeando su cuello con el brazo izquierdo. Ambos miraban hacia mi dirección y tan solo unos tres o cuatro pasos de tras de ellos se encontraba el acantilado. Solté el bolso, no pudiendo superar el shock. Mi hermano se retorcía bajo el fuerte agarre de mi desquiciada madre. Saqué el arma y apunté en su dirección.

-Mamá, suéltalo.- Dije con la voz más firme que pude.

Ella rió exageradamente y luego me penetro con su mirada. Estaba infectada. Mi madre estaba infectada.

-¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Eh? Tú lo quieres solo para ti ¿No es así? Siempre creyendo que podías hacer un mejor trabajo criando a Michael que yo. De seguro que creías que no yo era un estorbo en sus vidas ¿Cierto?...

- Ma, ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas mientras mis manos se hallaban empapadas en sudor.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú siempre tienes que ser la niña perfecta! ¡Lo detesto! ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué no te vas y nos dejas a nosotros dos solos?

-Basta… por favor… detente.-No podía ver a causa de las lágrimas. Solo escuchaba los desvaríos de mi madre, y los constantes forcejeos de mi hermano.- Mamá… soy Tori. Tu hija. Por favor, te amo. Michael te ama. Solo déjalo ir ¿De... de acuerdo? Por favor mamá. Escúchame.

-Mamá, somos nosotros. Somos tus hijos.- Mike hablo con la voz más calma que pudo.

Mi madre, Sarah, me miró nuevamente, aun presionando el cuchillo contra la garganta de Michael. Su pelo corto y castaño estaba pegado a su cara por el sudor. Era obvio que su cuerpo temblaba. Y de repente sus ojos se centraron mí, reflejando una esperanzadora ráfaga de cordura.

-Tori…- Susurró lo suficientemente alto para yo la pudiese oír a la distancia. Bajé mi arma lentamente, conmocionada por la reacción de mi madre.- Michael…- Ella soltó a mi hermano, quien se dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

-Mamá, está bien… soy yo, Mike, todo estará bien.

-No… nada estará bien, amor…- Mi madre negó con la cabeza llorando a mares, desvió la vista para enfocarse en mí, y volvió a hablar.-Mátame. No sé cuánto tiempo conservaré la cordura, soy un peligro. Dispárame y váyanse cuanto antes. Los amo. Son mi vida, y odio tener que pedirte algo tan horrible Tori, pero soy una amenaza para mis propios hijos…

-¡Basta! ¿Qué estás diciendo?-Exclamó Mike totalmente alarmado.

-No digas eso, jamás.-Murmuré espantada pero manteniéndole la mirada a mi madre.

-¡Corran ahora!

-¡Ven con nosotros! – Pidió desesperado Michael acerándose un paso hacia ella, pero nuestra progenitora retrocedió acercándose al abismo peligrosamente.

-Mike, ven aquí.- Dije firmemente aterrorizada ante la mera idea de que la situación se tornase aun peor.

-¡Que te alejes!- Exclamó mi madre y de repente se quedó quieta. Observando al piso. Empezó lentamente, primero un musculo del brazo comenzó a convulsionar, y de repente todo su cuero se agitaba con violencia. Su cabeza de levanto y nos miró con esos ojos psicópatas que tenían los cranks.

- ¡Michael ven aquí de una maldita vez!- Grité con toda la desesperación del mundo entero.

Mi hermano retrocedió para atrás un par de pasos, lentamente, pero cuando mi madre comenzó a agitar el cuchillo en su dirección riendo como una demente, el niño se dio vuelta lo más velozmente que pudo en mi dirección…. Sin embargo, mi madre era rápida y cuestión de segundos estaba detrás de él. La navaja se precipitó hacia Michael…. Y fue entonces cuando el sonido sordo de un disparo retumbó hasta en los lugares más recónditos de ese paisaje desolador.

Mi madre gritó de dolor, soltando el cuchillo y llevándose ambas manos hacia la herida en su hombro derecho. Yo aún no entendía que había ocurrido, pero tenía mi arma levantada y podía sentir el olor a la pólvora, por lo que supuse que había sido yo la responsable del disparo. Michael estaba quieto, aturdido, en el medio de nuestra madre y de mí. De repente, aun aullando de dolor, ella comenzó a retroceder, acercándose al acantilado. Mi hermano corrió desesperado, para evitar que cayese, y yo comencé a correr también en su dirección.

Nuestra madre se precipitó al vacío y Michael la hubiese seguido, en su afán de evitar la caída mortal, si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo, sujetándolo de la remera. Tiré de él y ambos nos estrellamos contra el polvoriento suelo.

-No...¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tori, suéltame! ¡Debe estar mal herida! ¡Suéltame! ¡Mamá!

Trataba de sujetarlo con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, pero yo estaba a punto de colapsar. Mi hermano lloraba como nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo. Por mi parte, yo temblaba de pies a cabeza, sintiendo asco de mi misma. Me incorporé una vez que Michael se hubiese desplomado en el suelo, agarrando las piernas con sus manos y gritando como si alguien le estuviese quemado vivo.

Me acerqué al borde del acantilado y miré para abajo. Una figura humana se podía distinguir en el fondo. Mi madre estaba _muerta._ Y yo era la responsable. Me alejé del abismo, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, vomité la poca comida que había ingerido ese día.

-Mi…Michael… ve al auto…

Miré a mi hermano quien se hallaba parado. Tenía los puños cerrados y me miraba con el odio más profundo que había visto en una persona.

-Tú. Tú la mataste.


	11. Capitulo 10

**ULTIMOS 4 CAPITULOS DE DAYS GONE BYE!**

**Tres años antes**

-¡Fallé de nuevo!

-Pero estuviste más cerca esta vez.

-Mamá, no mientas, doy asco

Tori le entregó el arma a Sarah y fue a sentarse en las gradas de la vieja y abandonada cancha de futbol. Había estado intentando darle a esa maldita lata colocada estratégicamente a unos 4 metros de distancia, por aun quesea diez minutos y ya se había frustrado como para nunca más intentar dispararle a otra cosa en su vida.

-No das asco.- Contestó un tanto cansada su madre, a causa de la negatividad de la chica. Se sentó al lado de su hija y le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla.- Ya mejoras.

-No. Ya tendría que haberlo hecho a esta altura… Siempre ocurre lo mismo, apesto en todo lo que intento. –Tori sentía de a poco se iba a enojando cada vez más consigo misma.

- No seas tan dura contigo misma, apenas iras a cumplir once la semana que viene.- Sarah se quedó observando en silencio el amargado rostro de la niña, y al ver que no había ningún cambio, volvió a hablar.- ¿Tienes idea de porque te estoy enseñando a disparar?

-¿Para que sepa cómo proteger a Mikey?

-¡Me fascina la idea de que mi hijo menor este a salvo! Pero no es por eso… mejor dicho, solo es una parte… Tori, sé que amas a tu hermano, y también entiendo que te he inculcado la importancia de la familia ante todo desde muy pequeña. Pero no te pierdas a ti misma ¿Si? Tori Evans es una persona, que ama a su madre y a su hermano menor, pero no deja de ser una persona, que para proteger a los demás, o en realidad, para hacer cualquier cosa, primero tiene que estar viva. De modo que mantente viva.

- Entonces… esto… las clases de tiro ¿Son para mí?

Sarah asintió.

-No te pierdas Tori. Y mantente viva, porque esa es la única forma que tienes de cuidar a los demás, y a ti. Nunca te olvides de ti. Aun cuando ames a Michael, aun cuando me ames a mí. Aun cuando creas que anteponer a todos sea lo correcto. No te olvides de ti. Eres importante, eres única. Te mereces estar en los primeros puestos de tu lista de prioridades.

-Se siente egoísta.

-No, es la realidad. Si fueses otra persona, quizás lo entenderías como "deja a tu hermano morir si eso implica la mínima posibilidad de poner tu vida en peligro" y espero que no lo entiendas así… Solo no quiero que pienses que no importas.

Sarah sonrió y abrazo a su hija antes de que esta pudiese contestar.

-Muy bien, ahora vuelve a intentarlo.

Tori se levantó del asiento para ponerse en posición. Respiró hondo y relajó los músculos. Despejo su mente y finalmente disparó. Esta vez la chica dio en el blanco.

Tori conducía en la noche, sin tener en claro a donde la estaba llevando aquella vieja ruta. Sus brazos temblaban y la visión le fallaba demasiado seguido para su gusto, a causa de las lágrimas, por una parte, y por otra debido a la temible sensación de que se estaba por desmayar en cualquier segundo.

Las luces iluminaban la profunda oscuridad de la ruta ¿A dónde diablos iban? No a Kansas, eso ya no era una opción. Tori estaba colapsando lentamente, sintiendo como su cerebro perdía terroríficamente la cordura. No era la llamarada, era el hecho de que había disparado contra su a madre y ahora ella se encontraba en el fondo de un precipicio. Muerta. Agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar la imagen perturbadora, y con el objetivo se concentrarse en otra cosa, fijo su mirada por un segundo en el espejo retrovisor. Micheal no había dicho una sola palabra desde… no, no iba a mencionarlo de nuevo o se largaría a llorar. Era obvio que el niño se negaba a pronunciar una sola palabra. Se encontraba acurrucado, con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio. Sus ojos no podían estar más rojos.

-Mike…- Comenzó diciendo la chica, no pudiendo soportar ver a su hermano así.- Todo estará bien, estoy contigo ¿Si? Yo lo arreglare.

El niño dejo de tener esa mirada perdida y se concentró en ella.

-No digas eso. Jamás. Esa era la frase de mamá, tú no eres ella, y nunca lo serás.

-Mike, no pretendía… ni siquiera me di cuenta de que…

-Basta, quiero dormir.

Tori se aferró al volante mientras sentía como su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-Ah, y otra cosa… no digas que puedes solucionar esto. Mamá no regresará. Las cosas no están bien y tú no puedes hacer nada para arreglarlo, así que no mientas.

Tenía que decirle algo. Tenía que dejar en claro que ella también estaba sufriendo. Tenía que regañarlo por creer que tenía el derecho de tratarla así cuando ella apenas podía respirar. Pero no lo hizo. Quizás era debido a que muy dentro de ella algo le indicaba que todo lo que Michael decía era cierto. Se merecía ser tratada así.

Cuando las fuerzas se le acabaron, Tori decidió aparcarse atrás de un viejo cartel que se encontraba a un costado del camino. Al apagar el motor se percató de que Michael se había quedado por fin dormido. Sabía que debía imitarlo si pretendía seguir conduciendo al amanecer. Ella conocía algunas de las ciudades más cernas a Kansas, sin embargo ni siquiera sabía hacia qué dirección se estaban dirigiendo… y también estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que el combustible se acabaría tarde o temprano.

Abrió la puerta del vehículo y salto hacia el exterior. Era una noche fría, pero aunque sea la luna iluminaba todo el paisaje. Tori cerró el auto y se comenzó a alejar del mismo, caminando lentamente. Paso tras paso se internó en el desierto. Solo era ella con sus pensamientos. No había pensado en que consecuencias acarrearía dispara a su madre. Solo en que la mujer mataría a su hermano. No lo razonó, solo actuó. Ahora todo estaba perdido. Si regresaban CRUEL se llevaría a Michael, y si seguían podían quedar varados en la mitad de la anda y morir de sed, hambre, o a causa de cranks. Nada tenía sentido. Tori cayó de rodillas, estrellándose contra el polvoriento suelo. Las lágrimas caían sin parar. Tan solo un par de días atrás ella vivía una vida totalmente diferente. Bromeaba con su hermano, reía, hacia chistes, robaba por resentimiento a aquellos vendedores del mercado que la trataban de criminal… y ahora se hallaba en las afueras de Kansas, arrodillada en el suelo, teniendo un ataque de pánico. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, agarrándose las piernas y comenzó a llorar aún mas fuerte. Su mamá estaba muerta y ella era la responsable. Mike la odiaba, ella se odiaba. Todo era una mierda. Solo quería desaparecer del mundo. Pensó en Michael, y en como su madre hubiese querido que ella lo protegiera a toda costa ¨_Pero no te pierdas ti misma_¨… Sarah le había dicho eso hacía mucho tiempo atrás. No lo entendió en ese momento y seguía sin hacerlo, sin embargo su cerebro había recordado esa frase por algún motivo. Debía ser importante. Se convenció a si misma que su madre le hubiera recordado esas palabras si hubiese pudiese hacerlo. Se repitió la frase una y otra vez, imaginándose el rostro de su madre. Había podido sobrevivir a un ataque de pánico sola, lo haría de nuevo. No iba enloquecer. No se lo permitiría. No importaba cuanto deseara morir, no se permitiría excusarse en su corta edad o en que se encontraba si nadie que la consolara. Se mantendría cuerda hasta encontrarle un nuevo hogar a Michael y luego… ya pensaría que hacer consigo misma….

Si no hubiera sido por los golpes en el vidrio, Tori hubiese seguido durmiendo. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con que de alguna manera había vuelto al auto. Se encontraba acurrucada en el asiento del acompañante, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Por un instante creyó que Michael había sido el causante del sonido, sin embargo, al ver la cara del joven adulto que la observaba desde el exterior del auto, pudo sentir como se lo congelaba el corazón. Su espalda se pegó aun mas contra la puerta opuesta a la cual el muchacho se encontraba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó adormilado Michael.

El niño no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por un hombre joven.

Tori trato de alcanzar la pistola, sin levantar sospechas, pero cuando el sujeto mostró su arma para que supieran que estaba armado, la chica desistió en seguida. Decidió ocular el cuchillo en el pantalón, por las dudas de que algo ocurriese. Las llaves estaban lejos, y cabía la posibilidad de que le dispara antes de que pudiera siquiera poner el auto en marcha.

Con un gesto bien claro el hombre índico que saliera del vehículo. No era un crank, de eso estaba segura. Sus ojos irradiaban cordura. Pero también eran fríos. Se podía decir que era un hombre joven, quizás de 24 años, pelo castaño cortado de manera militar. Sin embargo era imposible que perteneciera al ejército.

Tori respiró y miro a Mike para darle un gesto afirmativo. Lentamente, y como un animal indefenso, se acercó a la puerta, mientras el hombre retrocedía unos pasos. Abrió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Michael, y ambos salieron al exterior. Ya nada quedaba del frio, ahora el sol calentaba tanto que Tori sintió que se deshidrataría de tan solo respirar.

El hombre vestía de civil, pero portaba un rifle Mossberg 500. La chica sabía de armas, su madre la había enseñado todo lo referido a estas. Por ese emotivo estaba segura que no tenía oportunidad contra el sujeto.

-¡Marcus! ¿Los tienes?

Los hermanos no se habían percatado, pero a unos cuantos metros atrás del intruso, se encontraban cuatro personas más. Dos mujeres y dos hombres, uno de ellos parecía ser un adolecente.

-De espaldas.-Ordenó Marcus.

Obedecieron y él se arcó a revisarlos. Obviamente les quitó las dos armas y los cuchillos.

Luego de eso, todo aprecio ir en piloto automático. Algo le decía a Tori que no los matarían. No eran Cranks, ni tampoco de CRUEL. Se dejó conducir por Marcus hasta donde los demás se encontraban. Una de las mujeres tenía la piel clara como el papel y unas ojeras enormes, que la hacían ver demacrada, la otra, quien aprecia ser la líder, tenía piel oscura y lucía un afro que trataba de ordenar con una banda en el pelo. El otro hombre era alto y musculoso, parecía descendiente de africanos. El cuarto integrante era un adolecente. Pelo castaño que casi le tapa los ojos. Flacucho, pero alto, tendría dos o tres años más que ella. Todos pasaban los 30 años, a excepción de ese joven y de Marcus. La líder se acercó a ella y le preguntó de manera ruda por sus nombres. Tori no sabía porque, pero no creyó que decirles sus verdaderas identidades fuese adecuado, por lo que mintió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Respondió que ella era Lucy, como la protagonista de esa estúpida historieta que Mike tanto idolatraba, y que su hermano se llamaba Blake.

Los cinco individuos los guiaron hacia unas camionetas y los obligaron a subirse a las mismas. Tori creía que Michael desearía pegarse a ella, como siempre hacía cuando estaba asustado, sin embargo no lo hizo, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

El auto arrancó y tras media hora de andar por el desierto, el grupo llegó a un bunker que estaba mitad en la superficie, y mitad oculto bajo tierra. Parecía haber pertenecido a los militares tiempo atrás, pero ahora tenía aspecto abandonado. Sin embargo el interior era bastante acogedor. Contaba con varias habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, y una sala común. Allí también vivían dos personas mas, un anciano y una niña pelirroja de pecas que tenía una cabellera completamente enrulada. Debía tener la edad de Michael.

La líder, quien se identificó como Bonnie, ordenó a Marcus a mostrarles la habitación en donde se hospedarían por tiempo indefinido. El hombre los condujo hasta un cuarto pequeño, con dos camas, separadas por una pequeña mesita. No tenía grandes ventanas, solo un par de agujeros rectangulares por donde se filtraba la luz solar. Marcus le dijo que ellos no eran malas personas, usualmente solo aceptaban a aquellos que pudieran aportar algo al grupo. Pero Bonnie había tenido compasión por ser niños. Los dejarían quedarse un tiempo, sin embargo eventualmente tendrían que irse, ya que los recursos eran limitados. A Tori no lo importo, y Michael tampoco dijo nada.

-Espero que hayan desayunado algo, y si no es así, lo lamento, pero almorzaremos en diez minutos. Pueden unírsenos.

La chica asintió de inmediato. La fruta que traían de Kansas se había acabado, y no les vendría nada mal comer algo.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola! Juro que cuando termine este fic le voy a hacer una estatua a GabaNora (Y a Larcha POtterica tambien) Enserio chicas, las amo, gracias por soportar este fic. Cuando sea una escritora famosa les voy a agradecer públicamente jajaja. Por cierto, en el capitulo pasado Mike dijo :Tu no eres ella, y jamas lo seras. CofcofreferenciaaThomasyBrendacofcof jajajja En fin, las dejo en paz. El próximo capitulo va a hacer referencia a un personaje querido por todos, solo para que sepan :)**

**...**

Luego de haberme asegurado de que ninguno en el bunker estuviese infectado, accedí a reunirme con todos en la sala común, donde se estaba llevando a cabo el almuerzo. Al parecer los únicos no inmunes eran Bonnie y la niña. Por lo tanto, me quité el traje y fui a almorzar acompañada por mi hermano.

Al llegar, todos ya estaban en la mesa, comiendo. Cuando aparecimos, el silencio inundo la sala. Todos los ojos se hallaban sobre nosotros, hasta que la niña saludo con "hola" amistoso, al cual Mike no tardó en contestar con una sonrisa tímida.

-Llegan tarde.- Contestó Bonnie, mientras le pasaba el agua a la mujer de cara demacrada.

-Lo lamento.- Dije, a la vez que tomaba asiento junto al viejo. Michael quedó en la punta.

-No hay problema.- Respondió el adolescente de pelo largo mientras nos alcanzaba un par de platos con lo que parecía una sopa de arvejas. Traté de reprimir el vómito. ¿A quién se le ocurría tomar esa clase de comida con el calor que hacía?

-Gracias.-Murmuré aceptando el plato. El muchacho me sonrió y se me quedo viendo por un rato hasta que Marcus, quien estaba a su lado, le dio un golpe en el brazo, lo que hizo que me sacara los ojos de encima. Agradecí mentalmente al joven adulto por parar esa situación tan vergonzosa.

-Entonces, Lucy y Blake ¿Cierto? ¿Qué hacen un par de niños por estos lugares?-Preguntó Bonnie.

-Nos fuimos de Kansas por... motivos personales. Y ahora no tenemos razones para volver.

-¿Sus padres?-Prosiguió Bonnie de manera seria y sin tener reparo en que quizás el tema era delicado.

-No tenemos.- Respondí aferrando fuertemente el cucharon.

-Ya veo.-Concluyó la mujer afroamericana mientras se servía un poco más de agua.-No sé si Marcus te he informado, pero no les podemos permitir quedarse mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo el muchacho de cabellera larga y la niña de pecas. Lo que causo que Bonnie les dirigiera una mirada severa que los hizo callar al instante.

-No tenemos suficientes recursos.-Respondió la líder.

-Exactamente.- Avaló la mujer de grandes ojeras. Llevaba su pelo negro grasiento recogido en una cola de caballo y se negaba a mirarnos.

-No nos pensábamos quedar tampoco.-Contesté un poco ofendida a la forma en que estábamos siendo tratados.-Pero si nos les importa, seré curiosa. Creo que es lo más justo dado que ya nos han interrogado lo suficiente. ¿Por qué viven aquí, tan lejos de la ciudad?

-Todos teníamos motivos para irnos. Yo abandone Kansas con Eleonor y su sobrina Annie.- Comenzó diciendo Bonnie mientras señalaba a la mujer de ojeras y a la niña de rulos.- No podíamos quedarnos, afuera nos encontramos con Alton, quien hacía tiempo que vagaba por el desierto.- La líder miró de reojo al hombre de músculos y tez negra que aún no había pronunciado palabra.- Nos unimos a él y tiempo después hallamos este bunker donde Marcus, Tyler y el viejo Stan vivían. Ellos nos permitieron quedarnos.

-De esto ya han pasado casi tres años.- Dijo distraídamente Marcus.

-Sus motivos eran la forma en que eran tratados por ser inmunes ¿Verdad?

-Mayormente, sí. Pero como ya te habrán dicho, no todos aquí somos inmunes. Cuando mi madre fue asesinada, junto a la de Annie, y la justicia no hizo nada al respecto, supe que tenía que irme. Eleonor y la niña accedieron al instante. Espero que eso haya bastado como respuesta.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando. No parecían malas personas. Pero Bonnie era muy estricta. Decidí que lo me convenía hacer era guardar silencio y tragar la horrible sopa.

Las horas pasaron y me vi obligada a cooperar en la limpieza de platos. Al terminar me retiré para buscar a mi hermano. Le encontré en la habitación de Annie, jugando a disfrazarse con viejas ropas militares que seguramente el bunker debía tener antes de ser abandonado. Pretendían ser sargentos y hablaban con voces chistosas. Me retire muy despacio, para no interrumpirlos. De repente mi espalda chocó contra alguien, me di vuelta sobresaltada y me encontré frente a frente con Tyler.

-Hola.- Saludó el chico son una enorme sonrisa.- Lucy ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Qué edad tienes? Pareces una niña.- Comentó aun manteniendo esa alegría tan molesta.

- Cumpliré los catorce en menos de una semana.

- ¿Enserio? Genial. Yo tengo dieciséis… Bueno, si tienes alguna duda de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, no dudes en tocar mi puerta…. Y la de Marcus. Dormimos en la misma habitación.- Dijo con una pequeña risita.

-De acuerdo…- La situación era incomoda y el muchacho me miraba con esos ojos de acosador que no hacían otra cosa que ponerme nerviosa.

-Tyler, tu hermano te estaba buscando, necesita ayuda para cambiar las ruedas de una de las camionetas. –El viejo Stan había aparecido, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Tyler. Este pareció enojado por la interrupción, y accediendo a regañadientes de alejó de mí, en dirección al garaje. Agradecí inmediatamente al hombre.

-No era mentira. Marcus realmente necesita a Tyler allí afuera.

-¿Marcus y Tyler son hermanos?

-¿no te habías dado cuenta?

Negué con la cabeza, mientras asimilaba la idea. No era descabellado, a fin de cuentas se parecían.

Stan me hizo una seña para que lo siguiese. Accedí, intrigada por ese enigmático personaje. Ambos nos sentamos en los polvorientos sillones de la sala de estar, y comenzamos a hablar de la vida. El hombre mayor me contó un poco mejor como eran las cosa allí adentro.

-Bonnie y Annie eran vecinas, luego de que sus madres fuesen asesinadas por ser inmunes, Eleonor tomó la custodia de su sobrina. Pero Bonnie no se quería quedar allí, por lo que convenció a las dos chicas de que se fuesen con ella de Kansas. No le digas a nadie, pero la verdadera razón por la cual Eleonor aceptó es su obvio enamoramiento por nuestra líder.

-Es una estupidez, arriesgó la vida de una niña solo para impresionar a alguien.

-Cada persona es un mundo.- Razonó el hombre negando lentamente.- De cualquier forma Eleonor sigue con enamorada de Bonnie, y creo que la única que no lo nota es nuestra líder. Esta muy ocupada, supongo… Por otra parte esta Alton. Nunca habla, por lo que no te lo tomes personal. Sigue las ordenes de Bonnie como un perrito faldero, quizás porque ella lo salvó en el desierto, tiempo atrás. Él era parte del ejército, pero los rumores dicen que un día lo dieron por muerto, luego de que un crank lo haya atacado. Alton sobrevivió, pero decidió que no quería volver a Kansas.

-¿Qué hay de Marcus y Tyler? Bonnie dijo que vivían con usted cuando ellos llegaron.

-Bueno, Tyler tendría tu edad cuando nos fuimos de Kansas. Él cuidaba de este viejo por algunos billetes y comida. Ambos son inmunes, pero sus padres fueron llevados al Palacio de las Cranks. Los pobres vieron como las personas que más amaban en el mundo perdían la cordura. Marcus era mayor de edad, por lo que se hizo cargo del más pequeño. Se vio obligado a entrar al ejercito para pagar las cuentas. Apenas podían conservar la casa. Era muy duro. Hasta que un día entraron a mi hogar y nos atacaron a Tyler y a mí. Nos dieron la golpiza de nuestras vidas sin duda. Cuando Marcus descubrió que un policía había hecho eso, supo que ni siquiera estando en el ejército podría proteger a su hermano menor. Los hermanos decidieron irse y me pidieron que los acompañara. Marcus sabía de este lugar, por lo que nos instalamos aquí y hemos vivido en paz desde entonces.

-Maldición, me hubiese encantado irme con ustedes en ese momento. Ahora todo es un desastre. Si no son los Cranks es CRUEL. No puedo ni siquiera dormir.

-¿Por qué crees que CRUEL es un problema? Ellos sin dudas ofrecen otra forma de vida. Una alternativa.

-Las alternativas no son siempre buenas.-Respondí resignada.

-¿Qué pasaría si ellos le ofrecieran una mejor vida a Blake?

-¿Y qué pasaría si lo único que hiciesen fuese torturarlo, sometiéndolo a prueba tras pruebas? No.

-De acuerdo, lo lamento, es solo que muchos creen que ser criado alejado de toda esta violencia es una bendición.

-Es tarde para conservar su inocencia. Mi hermano ya ha visto lo peor de este mundo.

-No hablo de conservar su inocencia, si no su vida.

Me quedé en silencio procesado las palabras del viejo. ¿Y si tenía razón? Tal vez Mike estaría mejor… No. No dejaría que se lo llevaran. Nadie sabía con exactitud que pasaba con esos chicos y chicas. Era una locura el solo pensar que lo apartarían de mi lado.

La cena no estuvo tan mal como el almuerzo, pero Tyler seguía viéndome con esos ojos de vez en cuando, aunque muy disimuladamente, seguramente para evitar recibir un codazo por parte de Marcus. Stan me había dicho que no debía temerle, Tyler era la persona más inofensiva del mundo. Su actitud se debía a que no había visto alguien cercano a su edad en mucho tiempo. Y mucho menos a una chica. Aun así me incomodaba. Demasiado.

Luego de lavar los platos me dirigí a mi habitación. Estaba agotada. Las nuevas personas me habían ayudado a no pensar en mamá, pero su cara se mezclaba en mis pensamientos de vez en cuando. Bostecé exageradamente y entré al cuarto. Me sorprendió no solo encontrar a Michael despierto, si no sentado en mi cama, esperando por mí.

-Es tarde, deberías dormir.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

La luz que se filtraba por los pequeños agujeros rectangulares bastaba para iluminar la habitación. Me acerqué a mi hermano, y pude percatarme de había estado llorado. Me senté a su lado, subiendo las piernas a la cama y cruzándolas. Lo miré expectante y él suspiró.

-No es tu culpa.- Dijo finalmente mirando al piso.- Dije cosas horribles. Debes odiarme. Lo… lo lamento tanto Tori.

-Mikey…- Quise tocar su hombro pero él se retiró llorando.

-No, no lo entiendes. No fue tu culpa. ¡Fue mía! Si hubiera corrido más rápido, si no me hubiera dejado atrapar… Ella... ella seguiría viva y tú… Tori, tú tuviste que dispárale ¡A mamá! ¡Yo te hice hacerlo!

-No, no, Mike, eso no es cierto.- Abracé a mi hermano con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Él apoyó su rostro en mi hombro. Podía sentir como poco a poco mi remera comenzaba a humedecerse por las lágrimas del niño. Yo misma fui incapaz de contenerme y de repente estaba llorando también. –No quiero volver a escucharte decir eso. No fue tu culpa. Mamá estaba infectada. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. No fue tu culpa. No fue nuestra culpa.

Michael se aferró aun mas fuerte a mí, y yo lo imité. Nos quedamos un rato largo en esa cama, abrazados. Mike no solía verme llorar, y viceversa. Aun cuando sabía que mi hermano tenía la tendencia angustiarse muy seguido, a él no le gustaba que lo viesen en ese estado. Y sin embargo en ese momento no nos importó.

-Tori…-Dijo el niño separándose un poco de mí, y pasándose la manga por la cara.- ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

-Claro que puedes.- Conteste acariciando su pelo enrulado.

Nos acostamos, mirándonos las caras. No teníamos que decirlo, ambos pensábamos en mamá. Tomé a Michael, y lo atraje hacia mí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras que mi hermano se quedaba dormido. Era como los viejos tiempos, cuando mama llegaba tarde y el pequeño Mikey asomaba su cabeza en mi habitación "_¿Puedo dormir contigo, Tori? Te prometo que solo será esta vez." _Sin embargo él siempre volvía a mi cuarto cuando tenía pesadillas.


	13. Capitulo 12

**HOLA! FELICES FIESTAS MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! (Por cierto, gabanora, fíjate en tumblr que te etiquete en un post! ) AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO! Gabanora, Tyler es adorable, lo se. Lo amo... pero recomendaría no encariñarse con NINGUN personaje en este punto de la historia. Y con respecto a la referencia al personaje, yo creo que se darán cuenta muy rápido de quien es.**

* * *

><p>Dos días pasaron y Tori se percató que el viejo Stan se había convertido rápidamente en su nuevo mejor amigo. Había personas de diversas edades, pero ella forjó amistad con la única que pasaba los sesenta años de edad. Mike, por su parte, era un niño más normal. Él rápidamente se había acercado a la pequeña y tierna Annie y casi al instante los dos se volvieron inseparables. Se los podía ver correr de un lado para el otro del bunker, riendo como locos. A excepción de Bonnie y su mano derecha, Eleonor, todos parecían haber aceptado a los hermanos con una asombrosa velocidad. Inclusive Alton, quien le sonrió en la hora del desayuno a Michael, y según Stan eso era mucho. Bonnie, por su parte, no le tenía cariño, y no había tardado en preguntar de donde había sacado el traje para protegerse de la Llamarada. La mujer tenía uno similar, pero a su parecer era extremadamente sospechoso que una niña también lo tuviese. Ella y Eleonor repetían al menos dos veces al día que los invitados eran solo eso, invitados, y que ambos se deberían ir en menos de una semana. Nadie se oponía a la jefa, excepto Annie, y… Tyler. El muchacho era lo opuesto a Stan en casi todos los aspectos, y sin dudas era totalmente lo contrario a su hermano Marcus. Tori le agradaba a Stan por muchas razones, algunas eran que el viejo sabía cuándo callar y cuando hablar. Era simpático pero no abrumador. Era cálido. Tyler… bueno, él era el sol y su exceso de calidez resultaba agobiante. Tori, aun así era consciente de que Mike se parecía mucho al hermano de Marcus. El menor de los Evans tenía esa personalidad que algunos catalogaban como irritante, pero él era su hermano, Tyler, por otra parte, era un simple conocido, o mejor dicho acosador. Por ese mismo motivo Tori se había acostumbrado a ser cortante con él, no pretendía darle esperanzas.<p>

-Entonces yo pateé la pelota tan fuerte que rompió la ventana del vecino, recuerdo que corrí como si el hombre me fuese a matar… fue gracioso, hasta que Marcus tuvo que pagar por los daños ¿Lo recuerdas hermano? ¿Recuerdas al señor Pines?

-Sí, Tyler, lo recuerdo.

-Buenos tiempos… en fin ¿Tu practicas algún deporte?

-No. Bueno…no sé si consideras tiro como un deporte.

-¿Tiro? ¡Eso es genial!

Por algún motivo el chico se entusiasmaba desmedidamente por todo lo que ella decía. Él, Stan, Marcus y Tori estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, rodeando una vieja televisión que Alton y Marcus se había ocupado de reparar. Bonnie había prohibido verla más de dos horas por día, ya que consumía demasiada energía desde su punto de vista. Tyler habla sin parar, rememorando viejos sucesos de cuando aún vivían en Kansas. Ninguno estaba realmente prestándole atención, ni siquiera Marcus, pero tampoco se notaba molesto. Era como si él ya se hubiese acostumbrado a la actitud de Tyler. Pero Tori no lo había hecho, y realmente quería escuchar la televisión. Sin embargo su verdadero intereses comenzó cuando una notica referida a CRUEL aprecio en pantalla.

-Suban el volumen.- Pidió inmediatamente, interrumpiendo a Tyler a la mitad de un monologo.

Stan accedió a la vehemente petición y todos guardaron silencio. Una mujer denunciaba a CRUEL de quitar a los niños de sus hogares, aprovechando la situación desesperada de los padres. Afirmaban que a la organización no le importaba que las criaturas tuviese parientes que pudieran cuidar de ellos. Sacaban provecho de los padres infectados y los obligaban a firmar contratos que le daban la tutela de los pequeños a CRUEL. Tori no sabía cuánto de verdad habría en esas afirmaciones, pero no podía negar que toda la situación era escalofriante. La mujer que estaba hablando anunció que les daría la palabra a los tíos de dos hermanos, llevados por CRUEL hacia aproximadamente siete años atrás. La cámara enfoco a dos personas, cada uno sostenía la foto de dos pequeños diferentes. Una niña y un niño. Rubios, la muchacha de ojos color claros y el niño de un tono café. En las fotografías parecerían tener seis o siete años. Cuando el hombre habló, rogando por alguna información del estado actual de sus sobrinos, Tori se percató de que eran procedentes de alguna parte del reino unido, probablemente Inglaterra. A la chica se le rompió el corazón, esos dos hermanitos debían tener ahora su edad o quizás un poco más. ¿Qué sería de ellos?

-Pobres niños.-Susurró Marcus, y Tyler asintió, compartiendo la opinión.

-No puedo ver esto.- Susurró Tori, negando con la cabeza, y levantándose del sofá.

-¿A dónde vas?- La interrogó Tyler.

- Le ayudare a Eleonor a preparar la cena.

-Gracias por la intención, usualmente los anfitriones hacen todo, pero supongo que tu ayuda no vendrá mal, será una lástima cuando te vayas, nadie me dará una mano en la cocina.

Eleonor había aparecido detrás de ellos, y no tuvo ningún problema en enfatizar la palabra _anfitriona, _y la frase _cuando te vayas._

-Sí, una lástima.- Repitió Tori, forzando una sonrisa.

-De cualquier forma Marcus y Tyler deben comer bien si quieren ir mañana a revisar esa vieja fábrica unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

-¿A dónde van?- Preguntó llena de curiosidad a los hermanos.

-Bonnie, Alton, Marcus y yo iremos a investigar un lugar no muy lejos del bunker. Puede que aun tenga algo interesante en ella. –Respondió Tyler con la emoción plasmada en sus ojos.

-Y creen… ¿Creen que pueda unírmeles?

-¡Seguro!-Contestó emocionado Tyler.

-Deberías preguntarle a Bonnie primero.-Agregó Marcus mientras con un tono calmo.

Tori asintió y se prometió que le preguntaría a la líder apenas la viese, lo cual ocurrió tan solo media hora después. La mujer terminó aceptando de mala gana tras la insistencia de la chica. La verdad era que Tori tenía un plan. Si colabora lo suficiente quizás los dejaran quedarse. Al principio la idea de irse cuanto antes le fascinaba, pero no le llevo mucho tiempo entender que ese lugar era seguro. Michael podría crecer allí, protegido del mundo exterior. Sin embargo su hermano no era simpatizante de la idea. Quizás por eso trato de retenerla hasta el último momento.

-Es una locura. Solo tienes trece, podría morir.

-Casi catorce, y no me voy a morir. Además Bonnie asegura que ese sitio ha estado despejado por un buen tiempo.- Dijo la muchacha mientras armaba la mochila. Llevaría sin dudas el traje que había encontrado en la base de su madre, era la mejor protección contra la Llamarada que ella conocía. Su hermano estaba a su lado, sentado en la cama y mirándola desesperado.

Colgó la mochila en su hombro izquierdo y se dirigió a la salida, cuando de pronto Michael la tomó del brazo. La chica se volteó para encontrarse los ojos llorosos de su pequeño hermano.

-Mike, todo estará bien, volveré para la cena. Si algo llegase a pasar, Marcus tiene un comunicador, para tenerte al tanto de todo.

-De acuerdo.- El niño abrazó rápidamente a su hermano, para luego separase y rebuscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Finalmente extrajo de estos la fotografía que habían encontrado días atrás. Aquella con su madre tenía entre sus posesiones.

-Llévatela.- Murmuro el niño.

-No, no podría. Cuídala hasta que regrese.

Tori besó la frente del pequeño y se dirigió a la salida. Marcus, Tyler, Bonnie y Alton la aguardaban afuera, junto a los vehículos.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos diez minutos de andar sin pausa, Marcus detuvo la camioneta y le pidió a Alton, a través del comunicador, que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando Tori preguntó que ocurría Tyler le contesto que debían dejar los vehículos a cubierto y seguir a pie para no llamar la atención, por las dudas de que hubiera Cranks en las cercanías. La chica tenía que admitirlo, no le agradaba la idea de caminar, pero termino aceptando a regañadientes.<p>

Los cinco avanzaron en silencio por el desierto, liderados por Bonnie. La mujer les dijo que deberían tomar un atajo si querían volver para el anochecer, por lo que indico que lo mejor sería ir un por un túnel, no solo para resguardarse del sol, sino también de posibles amenazas. Tori nuevamente no se encontró conforme con ir bajo tierra. Pero otra vez acepto muy a su pesar. El túnel en cuestión estaba iluminado por lámparas a los costados, puestas por vaya a saber quién. La chica solo pensaba en que realmente quería acabar con todo eso de una buena vez para volver con Michael. Trataba de tranquilizarse pero no ayudaba nada que Tyler la estuviera observado sin ninguna clase de discreción.

-Basta.- Le dijo fríamente harta de sus ojos clavados en ella.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-No te me quedes mirando.- Contestó irritada, focalizando la vista en la nuca de la chica de rulos. No quería mirarlo.

-Es que eres linda.- Prosiguió con una risa ingenua que en otro contexto hasta podía parecer adorable. Pero en ese momento, y en ese lugar, bajo esas circunstancias, solo lo hacía ver como un inepto eh irritante muchacho al que solo quería evitar. Luego de esforzarse por no poner los ojos en blanco, sus palabras comenzaron cobrar sentido. Él había dicho que era linda. Su primera reacción fue rastrear el sarcasmo en su voz, parecía limpio, pero ¿Quién sabía algo en esos días en los que todos eran mentirosos expertos?

-No estoy de humor para bromas.- Contestó luego de meditar un poco.

-Pero no es una broma.- Prosiguió con un tono de voz inocente. Finalmente se rindió y lo miró. Su cara sucia y maltrecha apenas se iluminaba por alguna luz ocasional colocada en las paredes del túnel. -Eres linda.

Ese chico no le gustaba, siendo sincera había muy pocos muchachos que le llegasen a interesar de esa manera. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo y luego se acelerase radicalmente. Posiblemente hasta se sonrojase. Sin embargo, no era por él. Era algo más. Ella nunca tuvo una buena autoestima, y la verdad es que siempre lo había querido. Posiblemente se lo debía atribuir a que nadie nunca le dijo algo agradable en cuanto su aspecto, o su personalidad, a parte de la familia. Jamás consideró que su pelo ondulado pudiese llegar a ser atractivo, o que su nariz y sus orejas pequeñas sean tiernas, o hasta que sus labios desproporcionados resultasen atrayentes. Por eso, cuando contestó "Gracias" no fue solo por haberle dicho un cumplido, si no por ser la primera persona que ayudó a crear una buena perspectiva de sí misma.

Sin embargo se arrepintió un segundo después de haber pronunciado la palabra. Se había prometido no darle esperanzas al muchacho acosador, dos años mayor que ella. La razón estaba justo enfrente de sus ojos. Tyler esbozo una sonrisa gigantesca y si no hubiera sido por la mirada penetrante de Marcus, el muchacho hubiese seguido la conversación. Tori quería enterrarse cinco metros bajo tierra. Nunca se lo quitaría de encima. Caminaron un largo rato sin decir una palabra hasta que el túnel llegó a su fin. Para ese momento Tori había reflexionado lo suficiente. Hablaría con Marcus. Se acercó al joven adulto, alejándose de los demás pensando en cómo podría comenzar la conversación pero no hizo falta porque el hermano de su acosador empezó la charla.

-Lamento lo de Tyler. Le diré que te dé un poco de espacio.

-No quiero un poco de espacio. Quiero que me deje tranquila de una vez por todas.-Dijo con determinación la chica.- Ustedes no tienen idea del infierno que tuve que vivir esta semana, lo único que pretendo es estar sola un buen tiempo para tratar de recuperarme. Lo último que necesito es a ese chico estando detrás mío todo el maldito tiempo.-Tori no sabía cómo ni porque, pero con cada palabra que decía más enojada se ponía.

Marcus la observo en silencio, como preparándose para defender a su hermano menor… sin embargo finalmente quedó en silencio. Asintió lentamente y le aseguro que hablaría con Tyler.

Dentro suyo Tori sabía que no era justo. Pero otra parte de su ser le indicaba que eso era lo correcto. Su madre acaba de morir y la situación de Michael y de ella pendía de un hilo. No tenía fuerzas para fingir que la presencia de Tyler no le molestaba. Además, el hecho de haberle hablado así a un hombre de veinticuatro años la hizo sentirse extrañamente orgullosa de sí misma.

Una hora paso y finalmente divisaron no muy lejos la fábrica abandonada. Tori había visto a Marcus hablar en privado con Tyler durante el recorrido. No podía ver al muchacho a la cara. Pero el joven tampoco parecía interesado en observarla. Algo obviamente había cambiado.

-Muy bien, Alton tu quedas con migo, vigilaremos que no venga ningún maldito crank. Marcus te dejaré el primer piso a ti. La niña nueva y Tyler, ustedes se encargaran de la planta baja.-Tori sintió un vacío en el estómago. "_Mierda._"-Muy bien, muévanse.

La chica retuvo su impulso de preguntar si podía cambiar de compañero. Eso sería estúpido eh insensato. Cerró su boca y comenzó a caminar junto a los hermanos.

Al llegar al edificio Marcus se dirigió al piso de arriba, mientras Tori se quedó con Tyler. El silencio se hizo presente. La chica podía sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente. Sin embargo se limitó a comenzar a rebuscar por los alrededores, quizás había algo útil en todo ese montón de basura. Era obvio que ese lugar había sido una especie de fábrica, y el lugar donde Tyler y ella se encontraban probablemente hubiese sido el lugar de las oficinas. Tal vez algunos sobrevivientes se habían refugiado allí, quizás alguien había dejado algo valioso.

-Oye…

Tori levanto la vista de una pila de papeles polvorientos. Tyler la miraba desde atrás de un escritorio.

-¿Si?

-Marcus halo conmigo. Solo quería decir que lo lamento. Tengo esa estúpida tendencia a emocionarme por todo. Tendría que haberlo entendido. A fin de cuentas yo estuve en tu lugar algunos años atrás. Tampoco me hubiera gustado que un loco estuviese encima de mí todo el tiempo.

-Está bien.- Contestó la muchacha asintiendo.

-Bien.- Contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa tranquila pero sincera.

-Entonces… ¿encontraste algo?

-Seguro, tengo papel, papel, y ¡Oye mira! Más papel.

Tyler rio ante el comentario.

-Amen, este lugar es una auténtica mierda. No sé por qué Bonnie propuso venir aquí.

Sonrió y siguió con la búsqueda. Quizás los dos podían ser amigos. Siempre había querido uno. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de forjar amistad con una persona cercana a su edad.

De pronto Tori oyó un ruido no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. Al principio lo dejó pasar, sin embargo, cuando lo volvió a escuchar levantó la cabeza, al igual que su compañero.

-Escuchaste eso ¿verdad? –Preguntó obviamente alterado Tyler.

Tori asintió lentamente.

El muchacho sacó una pistola mientras Tori extraía del traje un cuchillo. Sin previo aviso, por lo menos cuatro Cranks aparecieron por la ventana. Sin embargo a juzgar por las voces, probablemente eran más. Tori estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Tyler apareció por detrás y tapó su boca, tirándola para abajo. ¿Por qué rayos Bonnie no les había avisado que unos locos estaban rondando la fábrica? Tyler comenzó a guiar a la chica hasta una puerta, la abrieron y rápidamente se metieron dentro. Era un cuarto con solo un armario llenos de papeles, y un escritorio polvoriento. Tyler le indico a Tori que lo ayudara a mover el escritorio a la puerta, para evitar que cualquier pudiese entrar. La chica se prestó a la tarea de mover el mueble enseguida. Justo cuando lo colocaron de tal manera que resultase imposible abrir la puerta, las voces de los Cranks se escucharon del otro lado. Los ojos de Tori se encontraron con los de Tyler. Si había más de cinco del otro lado, realmente estaban en problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>ERA NEWWWWWT. Lo van a ver dentro de no muco tiempo :) Y por si no lo saben James dijo que Newt tenía una hermana, por eso la agregué!<strong>


	14. Capitulo 14

**Okey, las fiestas terminaron y ahora estoy un poco mas libre! Faltan dos capitulos y se termina mis amadas lectoras (Aunque sea esta parte). Estoy orgullosa de mi. Esta historia la tenía en la mente desde hace MUUUUCHO tiempo, y alfin la veo plasmada en papel. Por cierto, perdon por este capitulo. Me van a odiar, lo se. **

**PD: "LA VIDA TAMPOCO HA SIDO MARAVILLOSA" Otra vez estoy usando una frase del librooo, esta vez de Newt. Un personaje la va a decir en este capitulo :)**

* * *

><p>Nos sentamos contra la pared, enfrentados. Con señas le indiqué que se comunicase con Marcus. Tyler entendió enseguida. Sacó el comunicador de la mochila trató de avisar a su hermano sobre el peligro en el que nos encontrábamos una planta abajo.<p>

-Hey, Marcus. ¿Me oyes? Hermano, aquí abajo hay un montón de Cranks. Ve por Bonnie y Alton, ni se te ocurra pasar por la puerta principal. ¿Me oyes? No pases por la puerta principal. ¿Marcus? ¿Me escuchar, hermano?

Miré desesperada a Tyler y el me devolvió esa misma mirada de desesperación. El comunicador no funcionaba.

-Tengo que advertirle.- Dijo desesperado el muchacho.-Lo matarán.

-Quizás haya escuchado tu mensaje antes de que el comunicador dejara de funcionar.

-¿Y si no? ¡Es mi hermano!

-Baja la voz.- Insistí con desesperación.

Tyler se pasó una mano por la cara. No teníamos opción, debíamos esperar, y eso era lo peor para mí. Sin lugar a dudas era la persona más ansiosa en la faz de la tierra. Pensé en Mike, y en la promesa que le había hecho de volver viva. No me podía morir. No lo podía dejar solo. Sin embargo había otra razón por la cual temblaba de miedo. No solo por mi hermano, si no por mí misma. Era egoísta pero realmente no quería que los dementes de allí afuera me asesinaran. Quería vivir. Me di cuenta que sin lugar a dudas mi actitud había cambiado a comparación de unos días atrás, cuando estaba tirada en el medio del desierto deseando morir. Pensé en mi mamá, ella me había dicho no mucho tiempo atrás que querer vivir por uno mismo no era egoísta. Al contrario, tenía que estar orgullosa. Mi instinto más básico había sido siempre el de proteger a quienes amaba. Pero algo dentro de mi ser gritaba que debía actuar por mí misma. Salvarme por mis motivos. Amar a mi hermano pero también amarme lo suficiente para acabar con esos cranks.

Sequé una lágrima rápidamente deseando que Tyler no me hubiese visto. Sin embargo el chico había estado atento a mis movimientos.

-Quisiera consolarte, enserio. Pero no tengo idea de que decir, estoy aterrado.

Asentí con la cabeza sin hablar. Odiaba estar allí. Detestaba estar atrapada.

-¿Por qué no tienes tu pistola?- Preguntó el muchacho señalando con la cabeza a mi cuchillo.

-Bonnie no me la quiso dar. De todas formas no importa, no la hubiese aceptado de cualquier manera.

-¿Por qué? Esta situación requiere dos armas.- Tyler se notaba fuera de sí.

-No quiero disparar un arma nunca más.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver con el hecho trágico que te paso hace no mucho tiempo?

Me quedé callada, analizando mis sentimientos. Desde que había disparado a mi madre tan solo unos días atrás, el solo hecho de tocar una pistola me provocaba un ataque de pánico.

-Puede ser.- Contesté más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía.-Tengo cosas que aún debo resolver. Ese es una de los motivos por los cuales me gustaría salir viva de este maldito lugar.

-Sí, la idea de vivir no está mal.- Bromeó Tyler con una mueca de sarcasmo.

El muchacho se rascó inconscientemente una parte de ante brazo. No pude dejar de notar que tenía una gran cicatriz allí. Recordé lo que el viejo Stan me había contado. Años atrás él y el hermano de Marcus habían recibido una golpiza por parte de un policía.

-Esto se llama cicatriz.-Dijo Tyler percatándose del modo en que lo estaba mirando.-Y realmente dudo que sea la primera que hayas visto en tu vida. Sé que tú también las debes tener.

-Stan me contó.- Dije sintiéndome mal por haberlo hecho hablar del tema.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo.- Respondió con una sonrisa resignada.- Ese hombre no se guarda nada.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Eras muy pequeño.

-Tres años menor para ser exactos. Pero sobreviví, al igual que Stan. Lo cual es genial.

Le sonreí. Había algo en él. Era una sensación familiar. Como cuando estaba hablando con Mike. Excepto que Tyler era un muchacho que acaba de conocer y tenía dieciséis años.

-Me siento mal por el hecho de que se todo tu vida. Quiero decir, no tienes idea las cosas que me pasaron, pero yo sí sé sobre lo que ocurrió contigo. No parece justo.

-Está bien, enserio. Además no sabes toda la historia.-Se produjo un silencio hasta que Tyler volvió a hablar.-Si insistes te lo voy a contar. Luego de que mis padres fueran llevados al palacio de los cranks yo realmente creí que ese era el fin. Temía que CRUEL me llevara. Dios, apenas podía dormir pensando en eso. Pero Marcus era mayor de edad y jamás hubiese aceptado que me llevaran. Luego ese idiota entró a la casa de Stan y nos golpeó tan fuerte. Lo único que pensaba era: Hasta aquí llegué, voy a morir. Y aunque no lo creas seguí pensando eso aun después de llegar al bunker. Tardé meses en aceptar que quizás estaba seguro allí.

-Es un sentimiento de mierda.- Dije inconscientemente, mientras subía mis rodillas y abrazaba con mis brazos las piernas. Tyler me miró expectante. Suspiré exageradamente.- De todas formas talvez muramos hoy, ¿Qué más da?... Como una semana atrás mi madre no regresó a casa. Ella trabajaba en el ejército, y cuando no volvió mi hermano tuvo la idea de salir de Kansas, para buscarla. Amenacé a un hombre con un arma para que nos llevara en su camión. Hasta me sentí bien haciéndolo.

-Asombroso.-Murmuró Tyler.

-¿Lo crees?- El muchacho asintió energéticamente.-Como sea…- Seguí hablando sintiéndome levemente orgullosa de mi misma.- Encontramos a nuestras madre. Ella estaba infectada eh intento matar a Mike… pero la detuve.

Tyler bajó la mirada. Mis palabras quedaron flotando en el aire.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo por fin el muchacho. Él me observó mientras yo me aferraba aun con más fuerzas a mis piernas.-Oye tu madre seguro fue estupenda. Al igual que la mía. ¿Era latina?

-¿Eh? No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunté extrañada por el repentino cambio de tema.

-Pareces latina.- Comentó él alanzándose de hombros.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver eso con el tema de conversación?

-Nada, eso solo que se estaba poniendo muy deprimente.

-De hecho…según mi madre, mi abuela paterna era latina. Siempre sostuve la teoría de que había heredado sus genes, pero mi mamá aseguraba que ella no notaba ninguna clase de rasgo latino. Aún así Mike es blanco como el papel y es obvio que yo no. Supongo que es bueno saber que alguien más lo nota, digo, aunque sea no voy a morir creyendo que estoy loca.

-Si salimos vivos le preguntaré a Marcus su opinión

-Espero que haya escuchado tu mensaje y este viniendo en estos momentos con Bonnie y Alton…

-Maldito comunicado.- Murmuró Tyler.

-¿Funcionaba antes de venir aquí?-Pregunté recordando nuevamente nuestra situación.

-Supongo… Bonnie me lo dio.

-Bonnie te dio el comunicador.- Repetí pensativa.- Al igual que ella fue la que propuso este lugar. Y si no recuerdo mal fue la que tenía que avisarnos si algún crank estaba cerca.

-¿Acaso estas insinuando que…?

-No… quiero decir, es imposible… ¿Verdad?

Estaba esperando alguna reacción por parte de Tyler. Algo que indicara que eso no era factible. Sin embargo el chico solo se quedó callado, mirándome. No lo podía creer. Bonnie me quería fuera del bunker, pero ¿Era capaz de llegar a esos extremos?

-Ella mato a un hombre y le quito la comida enfrente de mí. Dijo que estaba infectado. Nunca supe si era verdad o no.- Confesó el chico.- Ella tiene… ciertas actitudes, y por terrible que suene, no creo que sea imposible que todo esto haya sido planeado por Bonnie.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. – Me paré, sintiendo como la adrenalina aumentaba a cada segundo. Me estaba desesperando.

-¿Qué… que hay de Marcus?

-No me puedo quedar aquí. Si tu hermano esté allí afuera entonces tendrá que ayudarnos con esos cranks. Ahora.

Tyler intentó calmarme, repitiendo que era tonto. Pero yo no me podía quedar ni un segundo más sentada. Quizás esos locos ya se habían ido. Le dije a mi compañero que si quería quedarse estaba bien, pero yo me arriesgaría. Con ayuda del muchacho, corrí el escritorio, teniendo sumo cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario. Miré a Tyler una última vez antes de apoyar mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-Espera.- El muchacho puso una mano en mi hombro para detenerme.- Ten esto.- Tyler me mostró la pistola, he hizo un gesto para que yo al tomase.

-No

-Tu solo tienes un cuchillo, si vas ahí fuera no creo que te venga mal un poco más de protección… y oye. Aun pienso que esto es estúpido. Puedes morir ¿Eres consciente de eso?

-No quiero tomar un arma, Tyler.-De tan solo mirarla me agarraban ganas de vomitar.

-Repito. _Puedes morir_.- Volvió a decir él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-De una u otra forma puedo morir. Bonnie me quiere muerta, y quizás también a mi hermano…

-No estas segura de que…

-No puedo confiar en ella. Y tú tampoco me contradijiste antes cuando hablábamos de lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

-De acuerdo, está bien, haz lo que quieras, no soy nadie para prohibirte que lo hagas. Buena suerte.

Asentí rápidamente mientras podía sentir como una bola se nervios subía hasta mi garganta. Abrí la puerta lentamente y asomé la cabeza. No se veía a nadie por las cercanías. Respiré hondo y salí del escondite. Escuché como Tyler cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Me aferré a mi cuchillo al mismo tiempo que ubicaba la salida. Di un paso, y luego otro. No quería correr, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

Seguí avanzando hasta finalmente llegar a la puerta de entrada. Una ola de calma inundo mi cuerpo al momento de tomar el pomo desgastado. Tiré del mismo con la idea de encontrarme con el sol sofocante del atardecer, pero en vez de eso me hallé frente a frente con la cara demacrada de un hombre. La sangre le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, por algún motivo le faltaba ambas cejas y tenía unos enormes cortes debajo de los ojos. La mera imagen tendría que haber bastado para que me desmayara, pero la adrenalina comenzó a aumentar aún más. Retrocedí lentamente, mientras el hombre hacia lo mismo. Tragué saliva al mismo tiempo en el que él comenzaba a reír frenéticamente. Me di la vuelta velozmente pero apenas lo hice las manos del crank me tomaron por la cintura y me elevaron por el aire. Grité desesperada dando patadas al aire, hasta que finalmente lo recordé, tenía el cuchillo en mi poder. Lo agarré con fuerza y lo clavé en la mano del hombre. Esté dio un gran aullido soltándome inmediatamente. Al caer al suelo no perdí un minuto en comenzar a correr, mientras mi rival gritaba obscenidades detrás de mí. Por mi parte, decidí refugiarme debajo de un escritorio. Me quedé allí, mirando la sangre fresca en mi cuchillo. Escuchaba los pasos de ese loco acercarse cada vez más a donde yo estaba. De repente las piernas se detuvieron justo delante de mi escondite. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Ese era el fin, así moriría. La figura comenzó a hablar, preguntándose en voz alta donde podría estar. Lagrimas comenzaban a caer por mis sucias mejillas cuando de la nada de escuchó el sonido de un disparo. Segundo después el crank cayó al suelo. Salí de mi escondite aun temblando. Tyler estaba parado a unos metros con su pistola levantada. Murmuré un casi inaudible "gracias", mientras él asentía.

-Hola niños.

Ambos nos dimos vuelta, cuatro cranks nos observaban no muy lejos de nosotros. Mi primer instinto fue el de correr, pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento Tyler había empezado disparar a diestra y siniestra. Los cuatro individuos cayeron muertos pero mi compañero descubrió que se había quedado sin balas.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó mientras se guardaba el inútil arma y sacaba de otro bolsillo una gran navaja.

Dos personas entraron por la ventana, ambas de veían horrible, con partes del cuerpo faltante y casi desnudos. Se acercaron corriendo, gritando como locos. Tyler corrió hacia el primero con su cuchillo levantado. Yo me quede por unos minutos paralizada. Hasta que por fin pudo procesar el hecho de que un crank se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia mí. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La mujer me tiró al piso y comenzó a tratar de estrangularme. Tomé mi cuchillo y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se lo clavé en las costillas. No lo hundí demasiado, pero fue suficiente para librarme del agarré. La mujer se retorció y rodó para un costado. Con una mezcla de odio, angustia y adrenalina, me abalancé sobre ella y le volví a clavar en cuchillo, esta vez en el pecho gritando mientras lo hacía, como si de esa forma me fuese a desquitar.

-Bien hecho.-Me di vuelta para hallarme a un fatigado Tyler. Su respiración era entrecortada pero estaba vivo. El crank con quien habían luchado se encontraba tirado en el suelo. –no bajes la guardia, hay más por aquí cerca.

Y como si con esa frase los hubiese llamado, dos cranks aparecieron desde la esquina. El sitio estaba jodidamente invadido por esos dementes. Esa vez no dude, corrí hasta ellos seguida de cerca por Tyler. Yo tomé al más pequeño, parecía un adolescente, pero su cara era casi irreconocible. El maldito me tomó por los brazos por lo que se me hizo casi imposible acertar un buen golpe con mi navaja. Me empujó hasta la pared, lo cual cohibió aún más mi capacidad para moverme. El crank comenzó a tratar de morderme, pero yo movía mi cabeza sin parar, para evitar su ataque. Finalmente decidí levantar una rodilla y patearlo en la entre pierna. No sirvió de mucho pero lo distrajo por unos segundos, los necesarios para que me lograse soltar, tomar mejor mi cuchillo y arremeter contra él. Fue tanta la fuerza con la cual avancé que ambos caímos por la inercia al suelo, yo encima del crank. Este trató de soltarse, pero yo clavé mi navaja en su cuello. Había apuntado a su pecho, pero al moverse constantemente mi arma terminó dando su la garganta del enemigo. Lo cual fue efectivo, pero repugnante. La sangre comenzó a salir sin parar, aun estando el individuo ya muerto. Me alejé de él asqueada por la imagen. Quería vomitar. Sin embargo la voz de Tyler me volvió a la realidad. Me volteé para encontrarme con el crank que había atacado al chico estaba tendido el suelo, muerto. Pero al parecer, mientras mi lucha se llevaba a cabo, otro más había tomado por sorpresa a Tyler. Uno de esos locos se encontraba encima de él, quien al parecer había dejado caer su navaja. Esta la había tomado el crank, el cual intentaba clavársela al muchacho a toda costa. Pero él sujetaba los brazos del infectado para evitarlo. Sin dudar avancé hasta ellos y hundí mi cuchillo en la espalda del hombre. Este se levantó y se dio vuelta para mirarme, sumamente enfadado. Me quede unos segundos quieta, mareada y aun cansada por mi anterior pelea, mis reflejos estaban lentos y no pude evitar el golpe que me dio en la cara. Caí para atrás, aturdida y conmocionada por el dolor. El crank me pateó en las costillas tan fuerte que hasta escupí sangre. Me quedé allí, hecha un ovillo recibiendo golpes, sin poder levantarme. Me sentía inútil y cansada. Hasta que oí como alguien alejaba al crank de mí. Quería ayudar pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarme. Oía como un eco la pelea entre el que seguramente era Tyler y el hombre infectado. Cerré mis ojos con fuerzas y al abrirlos me obligué a levantarme lentamente. Todo me daba vueltas y aun sentía la necesidad de escupir más sangre. Finalmente mi mirada de focalizó en la escena que tenía enfrente. Tyler había recuperado de alguna manera de navaja, la que ahora se hallaba clavada en el corazón del crank.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunté utilizando mis últimas fuerzas al decir esas palabras, pero feliz de que se hubiera terminado todo.

Tyler se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Tenía la navaja en la mano, pero una gran herida se le podía ver en el estómago. Me sonrió solo una vez antes de caer de rodillas. Fue en ese momento cuando realmente estuve segura que me desmayaría, pero nuevamente, no lo hice. Corrí hacia él antes de que cayera por completo al piso. Coloqué su cabeza sobre mis piernas y lo observé aterrada.

-Ty… Tyler. Dios mío, no puede ser.

-Hey, está bien. Descuida. La vida tampoco ha sido precisamente maravillosa.

-No, no, tú me salvaste. No puedo dejar que mueras.

-Pare…parece que no tienes op…op..-la palabra "opción" nunca pudo salir de su boca, porque el chico empezó a atragantarse con su propia sangre. Levanté un poco más su cabeza para ayudarlo. Necesito a Marcus conmigo.- murmuró el chico.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Dije llorando.-Lamento haberte tratado mal. Eres una gran persona. Lo lamento tanto, Tyler.-Apenas podía ver entre las lágrimas.

Pude sentir la mano de Tyler sobre la mía, lo cual me dio más ganas de seguir llorando. De repente escuché unos ruidos cerca de nosotros. Tres cranks habían aparecido, aun así esta vez ni siquiera me moleste en tomar mi cuchillo. Estaba llena de odio y de angustia, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Grité insultos hacia los cranks con toda la furia que tenía en mi pecho, aunque no me despegué de Tyler.

Justo cuando creí que esos locos nos atacarían otra vez, tres balas les atravesaron la cabeza. Cuando cayeron pude ver a Marcus en la puerta de entrada. Respiré aliviada.

-Tyler, tu hermano está aquí.- Dije feliz.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?- Preguntó sumamente alterado Marcus mientras corría hacia nosotros y se arrojaba al suelo al lado de su hermano.

-Nos a...atacaron.- Respondí conmocionada.

-Puedo verlo.- Dijo lanzándome una mirada severa.- Me refiero a que creí que estaban escondidos.

-Marcus, eso no importa.- Dijo Tyler entre murmureos. El hermano menor tomó la mano de su hermano mayor. –Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Escucha, te voy a levantar ¿Si? Tenemos que volver, Eleonor quizás pueda coser esas heridas.

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar.

-Tyler no te rindas- Respondió Marcus enfadado pero al mismo tiempo con algo en su voz que se asemejaba a una profunda angustia.

-Escúchame, por favor. Tienes que hacer una última cosa por mí ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el hombre mientras las primeras lagrima comenzaban a asomar por su rostro polvoriento.

-No dejes que Bonnie les haga daño, no fue culpa de Tori esto. Prométemelo.

Marcus me miró por unos segundos en silencio.

-Lo prometo.- Dijo finalmente.

-Y tu…- Tyler posó sus ojos oscuros en mí.- Cuídate mucho. ¿Sí? Y vigila a Mike.

-Por supuesto.- Respondí entre los llantos.

-Bien… bien…- Tyler volvió a mirar a Marcus.- Gracias por todo hermano. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, niño.- Dijo con un tono burlón pero melancólico Marcus. Su cara estaba tan roja y llenas de lágrimas como la mía.

Respiré hondo mientras veía como la mano de Tyler se iba debilitando cada vez más, hasta finalmente soltar la de su hermano y caer al piso. El brillo de sus ojos comenzó lentamente a desaparecer. Un segundo después mi amigo exhalo su última gota de aire.

* * *

><p><strong>PERDON. En mi defensa tengo que decir que tenia planeado esto desde hace MESES. Pero si lo que les molesta es que ya no haya interes amorso. DESCUIDEN, alguien va a aparecer MUY pronto.<strong>

**Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso principio de año!**


End file.
